Romeo & cinderella
by stammivicino
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is an analogous Cinderella in his whole life. But, who would have thought that he will bump into the Romeo of a tragedy story? Will their story choose the path of a tragedy or a happy ending? [AU] [A/N: The title is inspired from Hatsune Miku's song, 'R&C']
1. Prologue

**Romeo & Cinderella**

 **stammivicino**

 **Chapter 01: Prologue**

"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny,

But in ourselves."

–William Shakespeare

The sun slowly starts to rise up from the skies above. It was another day for the people in the kingdom to make a fresh new start. Everyone was preparing for the start of the Lantern Festival that was always for three days every year. It is a tradition wherein everyone would celebrate the birth of their beloved kingdom. With everyone excited with the festival there was a certain man who doesn't really look forward with the celebration; Katsuki Yuuri who is the son of Mr. Toshiya Katsuki and Mrs. Hiroko Katsuki. Their family runs a business; the business they run was a skating rink called "Ice castle" with a hot spring and inn next to it. Everyday people in the kingdom would love to skate in this place especially during summer season. The rink was filled with kids, teens and adults wherein the place can be a form of bonding with friends and family. Meanwhile, during the cold seasons the hot spring would be filled with people who wants to experience a traditional Japanese bath and their rooms would be filled off the hook. During this time, it was close to summer season after New year was finished. Both the rink and Hot spring was not that full.

"Yuuri!" A brown haired woman who appears to be her sister, Mari, stomped her way into the raven haired boys' room. As soon as he reached the boys' room she opened the door slamming it onto the wall making Yuuri open his eyes in shock, "!"

"Yuuri! It's almost noon! We still have work to do!" Mari said as she put a hand on her waist.

"I know… I know…" Yuuri slowly got up and reached out for his glasses and wore it, pushing his glasses to his nose with his fingers, "I'm coming."

"Good." Her sister was about to leave when suddenly she remembered something. She looked back at Yuuri and spoke, "By the way, Yuuri, your bestfriend is here."

Yuuri looked at Mari with a questionable look, wondering, who was that 'bestfriend' her sister was talking about, "Bestfriend?" Yuuri asked.

Mari sighed in disbelief, "Don't tell me you forgot Phichit? Phichit Chulanont, your best friend the Prince of Thailand."

"Aaah! Phichit-kun!" Yuuri suddenly remembered, "He just arrived?"

"Yeah, together with his family. Apparently, they are staying here for a month because there are things to be discussed with our king in the kingdom." Mari answered his brothers' question as he starts walking away from Yuuri's room, "Start moving okay, it's a new day."

"Y-Yeah! I will." Yuuri responded as he watched his sister walk away. The boy started to smile when he heard the exciting news that his best friend was here. He suddenly felt happy and feel that he wasn't that alone anymore unlike before. It's been years since they last saw each other in the kingdom, it was their first meeting and started to have a strong bond with each other, they were children back then and both of their families were good friends. But like any other friends, they had to separate from each other since Phichit needs to go back to his country when he was a kid.

Yuuri starts to prepare himself to meet Phichit and excitedly runs to the lobby as he saw her mom working, serving the guests, "Mom! Morning!"

"Aah, Yuuri! Good morning!" Hiroko smiled at her son. His mother was really kind hearted and never been angry at them since they were little, she was an understanding mother.

"I heard Phichit-kun and is family is here. Have you seen them?" Yuuri asked her mother as he smiled at her.

Hiroko can sense her sons exciting aura surrounding her making her giggle in a cute way, pointing out the place where his best friend is "Phichit is over there at the garden taking pictures of himself."

"Okay! Thanks, mom!" Yuuri smiled and starts to run to the garden. As soon as he reached the place he saw Phichit taking a selfie in the garden with his hamster on his shoulder, "Aah! Phichit-kun! Sawasdee krab!" Yuuri greeted the Thailand prince as he continuously ran towards him.

Phichit turns to Yuuri smiling and waving at him, "Yuuri!" He also started to run towards him, "It's been awhile! How are you?"

Yuuri looked down the ground and tries to catch his breath, "I-I'm fine." He stood up properly once his breathing returned to normal, "You? It's been awhile! We both grew up!"

Phichit nodded in agreement, "Yeah! We both grew taller also. Aah! Yuuri, next time you should come to Thailand. I'll show you around." Yuuri smiled, "Sure—Let's have a seat." Yuuri suggested as both of them sat on the bench.

"So, Yuuri, how are things?" Phichit asked as his pet hamster starts to roam around his hand.

Yuuri looked at Phichit and smiled faintly, "Well… Things have been the same. By the way, why didn't you tell me that you guys are arriving?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you. I actually tried holding back in not saying this to you to our last video chat." Phichit sticked his tongue out with a joking expression.

Yuuri laughed, "You never changed. By the way, tonight is the start of the lantern festival. Do you want to go?"

Phichit's eyes sparkled in excitement, "Sure!"

"Phichit! Fix your things in your room!" A faint calling was heard from their place making Phichit startled, "Yikes! My mother is calling me, I forgot to fix my things before I went here. I'll go ahead now Yuuri." The Thailand prince stood up making Yuuri do the same, "Aah, Okay. I'll see you later." Yuuri waved goodbye to Phichit as he did the same as he left.

Yuuri sat back down on the bench and decided to start his work his family business.

/

As soon as Yuuri finished his work it was already close to evening and it was almost time for the festival to start, but there wasn't any slight hint of Phichit coming down from his room, "Maybe he isn't finished yet?" Yuuri thought, "Oh well, I'll just leave a note that I would be at the rink." He stood up and goes to the front desk just to find his father in charge, manning the desk, "Hey dad, can you tell Phichit that I'm at the rink?"

Toshiya smiled and nodded, "Sure, sure. No problem!"

Yuuri smiled back, "Thanks!" He starts to put on his running shoes to get ready. And as soon as he was done he started to run out of the inn going to their rink. It was already evening the sun already hit the ground making the sky be engulf with dark but glittering stars. Yuuri while running, looked up and admired the beautiful creation that was made, making him slow down and stop, watching the stars glitter as he slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "It's not so bad after all." He faintly smiled and continued to run to the rink.

As soon as he arrived he was greeted with his childhood friend, Nishigori Yuuko who works at the rink together with her husband, "Yuuri! You came for the same reason?" Yuuko welcomed her with a smile and already knows the reason why Yuuri was there. The raven haired boy nodded and blushed slightly, "Yeah."

"Okay! I had the rink ready for you to use anytime!" Yuuko responded making Yuuri smile with appreciation, "Thank you, Yuuko!"

Yuuri starts to put his skating shoes on as Yuuko suddenly sat beside Yuuri, "Yuuri, are you going to attend the festival?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm going with Phichit-kun, but it seems like he'll be running late. Tho, I left a note for him that he can go here after he finished his tasks." Yuuri replied as he tightened up his laces.

"Phichit? Phichit Chulanont!?" Yuuko screamed in excitement, "The prince of Thailand!"

Yuuri nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah…?" He started to move away from Yuuko slowly and dashed going to the ice, leaving Yuuko and her fangirling moment to herself.

Yuuri settled his things down on a small table and also settled his phone down at the same place. He went to the ice to have some warm up before starting the routine he has been practicing in secret. Since he was a child he always felt alone, well not always but there are times he would feel lonely and think about life. The ice is the place where he can recollect himself and think about his emotions and thoughts, it's the place where he can shout his emotions out through his physical movements.

As soon as he finished warming up, he went to his phone and starts playing the single of stay close to me:

 _I hear a voice crying the distance_

 _Perhaps you, too, have been abandoned?_

Yuuri starts to move in with the music letting himself be engulf with his emotions as he glided in the ice becoming one with the music. His own emotions starts to run down his entire body letting his feelings do the work in skating.

 _Come to me now, as I quickly finish this glass of wine_

 _And start to prepare myself_

 _Now it is silent._

Yuuri starts to prepare himself in doing a toe loop when suddenly heard an applaud coming from inside the rink making him have a sudden stop and trip on the ice, "Ouch!"

"Aaah! Yuuri! Sorry! Did I disturb you!?" Phichit shouted from edge of the rink exit.

"N-No, it's fine!" Yuuri quickly got up on his feet and starts to skate out of the rink.

"Yuuri, I'm really sorry…" Phichit frowned as he helped Yuuri to sit down. Yuuri smiled and starts to remove his skates, "I told you it's fine, also I'm used to fall in the ice."

"By the way Yuuri… Are you making your own routine? Did you finally tell your parents about your dream?" Phichit asked as he watched Yuuri remove his skates and walked to the table where he left his things, "No… Not yet." Yuuri sighed.

"Eh? But you dreamed of becoming a figure skater since we were kids." Phichit said as he continuously followed Yuuri now going to the locker room.

Yuuri retrieves his shoes from the locker and starts to put it back on, "I'm scared that they might not like it…" Yuuri sighed as he starts to lace his shoes up. As soon as he was finished he stood up and made his way to the front desk.

"Yuuri, done already?" Yuuko asked in wonder. It wasn't normal for Yuuri to leave after half an hour even if he had guests.

"Y-Yeah." Yuuri nodded, "I'll come back tomorrow as always. See you at the festival!" He waved at Yuuko as she waved back at him, "Have fun you two!"

Once out of the ice castle Phichit pouted at Yuuri making the raven haired blink a few times before asking, "What? What's wrong?"

"It's just that—Why do you think such negative thoughts when you know your parents are kind and understandable?" Phichit ask as they continued to walk going to the festival.

"I wanted to tell them but my mind says 'no'. I mean, what about our family business? Who will look after it?" Yuuri asked as he frowns.

Phichit shrugs as he responded to Yuuri's thoughts, "Your sister, Mari?"

"Well… I guess there's that but still, it's a family business. Meaning I have to take part too." Yuuri continued to point out his thoughts.

"Okay, fine. But let me tell you this, you can't run from it. It's either you move to your dreams or your dreams will run away from you." Phichit said as he put an arm around Yuuri's neck, "Well then! I assume we're here at the Festival now. Right? Yuuri."

Yuuri nodded and was in shock with what Phichit said, 'Phichit-kun is scary sometimes.' He looked a little terrified but soon it faded all away as he saw the festival with beautiful lanterns scattered. Phichit suddenly let go of Yuuri when he saw a shop with a drink, "Yuuri! Come here quickly!"

Yuuri chuckled and made his way to Phichit until suddenly he bumped into a man that was wearing a coat, hooding his head as if he was trying to hide his face, "I-I'm so sorry! Please let me hel—" Yuuri suddenly stopped speaking when he met the man's eyes; The ocean can be reflected in the color of the mysterious man. It's like as if he was drowning in another dimension. 'His eyes… are pretty.' The mysterious man's eyes also widened as he met his eyes back he can see his own reflection in Yuuri's eyes. The man hid a smile under his coat as he looked back at the boy's hazel nuts eyes.

"Yuuri!" Phichit called out for his childhood friend making both men break their eye contact, "P-Phichit-kun!?" Yuuri stood up and looked at Phichit who was already approaching. Suddenly in a swift movement the man in the coat ran through Yuuri's direction. As soon as Phichit approached Yuuri he noticed the raven having a flushed cheeks, "Yuuri?"

"A-Ah, I-It's nothing?" Yuuri out of the blue responded making Phichit raise a brow, "What do you mean it's nothing?" Phichit shrugs and gave Yuuri a drink, "Here! I bought you one~"

Yuuri accepted the drink and held it with both hands, "T-Thanks."

/

Both friends went back to the inn as Phichit had a blast. Both of them said good night to each other before going to their rooms. Yuuri changed into his night wear and went under the covers and stared at the window.

 _The man suddenly stood up and ran towards Yuuri's direction as he left a shuddering whisper onto his ears,'Krasivyye kariye glaza. (Beautiful Brown eyes)'_

Those foreign words suddenly made his cheeks become flushed once again making him cover his face with both of his hands, "What is wrong with me? I don't even know what words he said." He went under the covers and shuts his eyes closed, but after a second he slowly opened them back, "But… His voice is soothing… Like music." He closed his eyes once again and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Who is he?"

A/N: Hi guys! It's my first time posting here and at AO3. I am a writer but I took a break for 2 years so I don't know if my skills are still there lmao. Before, I actually post my fanfictions in instagram but sadly I deleted them since I became broken because of some things happened in life. But yeah well, it's been a year since I recovered and I'm back! I hope you guys like the story because sooner or later things will get hot and steamy LOL HAHAHAHAHA but sooooon qwq

I'm not sure when I'll update next but hopefully by next week chapter 2 will be up! (Since school is starting and break is over damn). PM if you have any suggestions in my writing or story so I can improve next time! Thank you! :^)))


	2. The Kingdoms communiqué

**Romeo and Cinderella**

Stammivicino

* * *

 **Summary:**

The kingdom sent an invitation to all of the people in his range, announcing about a ball that is going to be held at the third day; the last night of the lantern festival. Yuuri's family will attend except for him, but Phichit insisted on Yuuri to go. Will Yuuri attend the party and meet the man who is not exactly in his fairy tale book?

[Chapter 2 Update!]

* * *

 **Chapter 02: The Kingdoms communiqué**

" _Love is our true destiny._

 _We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone—_

 _We find it with another."_

 _-Thomas Merton_

/ /

 _The second day of the lantern festival…_

/ /

"Nngh…" Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and sat up with his hair being messy. The male rubbed his eyes and adjusts his eyesight with the ray of light peeking from his windows, "Morning already…" with a disappointed tone he slowly reached out for his glasses that was on the bedside table, grabbing them as he spreads the temples of his glasses and puts it on. He stood up and stretched his arms upward in order to wake himself up fully, "Alright, time to work!"

Yuuri walks to his door and was about to turn the doorknob when he suddenly heard a familiar voice that was shouting his name, "YUURI! YUURI!"

"E-Eh?" Yuuri blinked in wonder but suddenly, his door opened and slamming onto his face, "!"

"YUURI! IT'S IMPORTANT I— Yuuri?" Her sister, Mari looked around to look for her younger brother in sight, "Yuuri?" the female walked inside to check for Yuuri but still nowhere to be found, "That's weird. I guess he woke up early and—" As soon as she turned her back to walk out, she suddenly found Yuuri on the floor lying down, with his nose red as a cherry after getting hit by a direct blow, "M-Mari-nee…"

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Mari went to his younger brother to help him up as she noticed the broken glasses that was on the floor, "Ah! I even broke your glasses! There are no shreds of glasses that injured you right!?" the worried sister quickly checked his face to see for cuts from the eye but never saw some as she breathe out an air in relieve, "Thank goodness, none of it got stuck in your eye or something… Maybe it broke when it fell to the ground— never mind that. Anyways! We need to get you a first aid quick!" Mari escorted Yuuri back to his bed and sat him down, "Wait here, I'll go get the first aid!" Her sister quickly dashed out of his room to fetch the needed supplies.

"O-Oww…" Yuuri touched his nose and was in pain, "What a great start." Yuuri sarcastically said to himself as he looked at the ground eyeing his broken glasses. He stood up and walked towards to the broken object as he bent his knees and retrieved it, "Great, this is my favourite glasses." He slowly stood up as he carried his glasses and went back to the bed to sit, "I need to buy a new one…" Yuuri placed his glasses on the bedside table as he heard a footsteps coming to his room.

"Yuuri! Are you okay!?" His mom quickly dashed to her son as she sat beside him and touched his face gently, "Oh no, your nose is really red. It's a good thing you didn't incur any nosebleeds."

Hiroko grabbed the needed material that is meant for the nose and puts it on Yuuri's nose bridge, "That should help." She puts the medical supply away back to its' container, "Are you going to be alright now?" she puts a hand on her son sons cheeks to make sure that he's not hurt anymore.

Yuuri nodded and smiled, "I'm fine already, thanks to you mom."

Hiroko smiled back and felt relieved, "I'm glad."

"Mom! Is Yuuri alright now!?" Mari dashed back in her younger brothers' room.

"Yeah, he is. Be sure to be more careful next time okay? We don't want people to be brought in the hospital." Hiroko reminded her eldest daughter.

"Yeah, I will mom, lesson learned." Mari said with a cast down tone.

"Mari-nee, why are you shouting earlier?" Yuuri asked as he looked at her sister.

"Oh! That's right, now that you mentioned it!" Mari quickly grabbed something from her side pocket on her pants; it was a letter with the kingdoms seal on it, "Here!" she quickly handed it to his younger brother.

Yuuri took it and was surprised that it has the kingdom's crest on it, "This is… from the palace." He starts to open the letter, pulling out the paper where there was an important announcement:

 _To all people under my kingdom,_

 _I am Yakov Feltsman, the current ruler of our kingdom._

 _You have received this letter as you are invited_

 _To the ball in order to celebrate the last night of the lantern festival_

 _Wherein the party would be the exquisite as we celebrate_

 _The kingdoms anniversary_

 _This will happen at the 3_ _rd_ _night of the lantern festival._

 _As you enter the premises, just present this to the man in charge of the guests_

 _To validate that you are part of kingdom's territory._

 _Thank you._

"So, what does it say?" Mari asked in excitement unable to contain her curiosity to herself.

"Well, we are invited to a party in the palace that's for sure." Yuuri responded as he looked at the letter, "But… The problem is…" The raven slowly looked at his mother.

"We are filled with important paper works that are needed to be finished as soon as possible." Hiroko continued her sons sentence, "So, as much as we want to go. We can't."

Mari had a disappointed expression at what her mother said, "But… I really wanted to go… Especially this will be the right moment for me to get a glimpse of the rumoured handsome man in the royal family, Viktor Nikiforov."

"Viktor Nikiforov?" Yuuri blinked in wonder, "I've heard the name but not the rumours."

"See! That's why I want to see him to see if the rumours are true!" Mari said in excitement, "Mom, please! We can finish the work like, immediately so we can attend." The eldest daughter gave out an advice to finish the work now so the family can attend.

Hiroko sighed and gave up, "Alright, we will attend the party. But, we have to finish the work by tonight so we can prepare early in the morning tomorrow."

Mari jumped in joy and excitement after her mother agreed, "Thank you, mom! I will work on my job now!" the brunette quickly dashed out of his young brothers' room to start working on her assigned tasked.

Yuuri watched as his sister quickly went out of his room, and looked at his mother, "Mom, you're spoiling her too much."

The parent smiled at his son, warmly and lovingly as she responded, "Well, it's because I love my children so much and I don't want see my children upset. Also, we all deserve a break for once." She lifts a hand and starts to pat the ravens' head gently.

Yuuri smiled warmly at her mother, "But, mom… Can I not attend the party? I mean, I love to but, I—" the young male sighed in worry, making him not continue his sentence.

"Oh, that's right. You're scared of crowded places." Hiroko said in worry, "If that's what makes you comfortable, I'm fine with it." His mother smiled as she hugged her child in tender care, "I wish I could help in what traumatized you in the past."

Yuuri shook his head and pulled out of the hug, "It's not your fault mom. I know you've done everything before. Also, that was in the past already, things are needed to forget and move on." Hiroko looked at her sons' face and cupped her hand on his warm cheek, "You're right."

"Well, we better start working now, or else you can't attend the party mom." Yuuri said jokingly as Hiroko giggled at her sons' sentence, "You know I always finish my work ahead of you. Well then, I'll see you tonight at dinner, my dear." Hiroko took off, walking out of the young males' room. As soon as she left, Yuuri looked out at the window where the castle can be seen from afar; in the shadows, "The party huh…" his eyes half lidded, looked at the palace as he sighed, "Well, time to work." And with that, Yuuri starts to prepare himself with the pile of paper works that were already waiting for him at his desk.

/ /

"Yuuri! Yuuri!" Phichit barged in, inside the ravens' office making him jump in surprise, "P-Phichit-kun!"

"Yuuri~! Have you heard about the party?" Phichit asked excitedly as his eyes starts to shimmer in excitement.

"Oh, yes. I did. My family are going but, not me." Yuuri informed his best friend as he continued to work on his documented files, that was just recently interrupted the last second, "Besides, I don't like crowds."

Phichit blows on his cheeks and pouted, "Yuuri! You have to come with me! It's my first time attending a party in a foreign country! Especially their language is in Russian."

"Phichit-kun, you do know they also understand and speak English. So, you'll be fine." Yuuri ensured as he stood up from his seat, walking to the shelves full of filed documents, as he looks for the right file needed at his work.

"EEEEH!? Yuuri! Please come with me!" Phichit ran to Yuuri and grabbed his hand together with his, making the raven drop his the file that was already in his hand, as his best friends' eyes were begging for him to attend the party, "Please! Please! Pleeeeeease!"

Yuuri, in defeat sighed and gave up, "Fine, but I'm only attending because you're 'new' to this party in the kingdom."

"Yaaaay~!" Phichit hugged Yuuri tightly, "I also have a Russian translator now!" The male said in assure since Yuuri and his family have been living in Russia for more than 10 years after they moved in from Japan and started a family business there wherein it was a successful one.

"P-Phichit-kun, I don't really speak Russian, I only know basics like a greeting…" Yuuri said making Phichit stare at him, "EH!? Why!? You lived here for like how many years now!"

"W-Well, since they can also speak English, I never thought of learning Russian." Yuuri sweats as he responded, "I-I'm sorry, did I disappoint you?"

Phichit shook his head, "No, but I thought you already know Russian since you lived here for quite a long time. But, I'm not disappointed, I mean. As far as I can see, you focus yourself at work and in skating, and never had a time to learn Russian, that's for sure." He pats Yuuri's shoulder, "Aah! By the way, do you have any clothes to wear?"

"Clothes…? Yeah, I do. I have This blue necktie and a blue sui—" The raven was suddenly cut off by his best friend when he reacted, "Wah! That's lame!" Yuuri, after hearing the comment, froze with what he said, "B-But, that was my favourite suit!"

Phichit sighed, "You, my friend, needs to learn more a lot about fashion. Come! I'll help you buy some new suits! I'll treat you!" He suddenly grabbed Yuuri's hand and dragged him out of the ravens' office, "Eh? WAAAAAAIT! MY WOOOOOORK!"

/ /

In town, both males were looking for a store wherein they sell high quality products of suit. Yuuri sighed as he continues to follow Phichit, "Phichit-kun, you really don't have to treat me a su—"

"Aah! Found one!" Phichit pointed out as he quickly grabbed Yuuri on the arm and dragged him to the store that looks exquisitely expensive, "D-Dragging me again!?"

"Good afternoon, sir." The saleslady greeted them as they walked in the shop.

"Good afternoon!" Phichit greeted back, "Excuse me but, do you have the most extravagant as well as the most stunning suit here that will look good on him?" The male pointed at Yuuri.

The saleslady smiled at them and nods, "Certainly there is. Please have a seat while I go and get it for you." The lady left the scene as both males sat on the couch.

"P-Phichit-kun, don't you think that it will be expensive?" Yuuri has his eyebrows furrowed and was worried with how much his best friend would be spending in just a suit, "I-I mean, normal ones are fine with me. It doesn't need to be that stunning."

Phichit laughed and smiled widely at his childhood friend, "Don't worry Yuuri, I'm a prince and I don't have any problems with money also, I will be your 'fairy godmother' for a day and tonight. That reminds me, do you have any formal shoes?"

"Please don't tell me you're going to buy me one…" Yuuri said as he was being displeased since, his best friend keeps buying him expensive things that are not necessarily needed, especially it's only going to be used for one night.

"Well, Yes. I told you, Yuuri. I will be your fairy godmother for a day as you are the Cinderella of tomorrow nights' party." Phichit winked at him as he smiled.

"P-Phichit-kun—" Yuuri was suddenly cut off when the saleslady went back to them while carrying the expensive suit with care while it was in its' covers, "Here it is. Sir, please follow me to the changing room."

"Go on Yuuri, try it." Phichit said as he nudged the raven to stand up; Yuuri on the other hand did so and followed the saleslady to their enormous changing room. The lady opened the door for Yuuri to try on the suit, "Please, take your time in checking the suit."

Yuuri nodded as he received the suit with care, "Yes, I will. Thank you very much." He smiled as the saleslady closed the door to leave him while the raven locked it from the inside. Yuuri looked around the dressing room as he found a massive size of mirror in front of him, "Wow… You can tell that this shop is really expensive and classed." He hanged the suit onto the wall where it has a hook as he starts to take off his clothes and change into the suit; He slowly zipped down the cover of the suit and appeared to be really stunning: The fabrics where just made not from the ordinary fabrics but the special ones, The collar, as well as the lapel of the suit has it's fine lines of the shimmering black on the side.

Yuuri's eyes widened in amazement in the beauty of the suit and as he starts to try it on, same as the trousers that was in complete package of the suit. He reached for the necktie and puts it under the collar of his inner garment as he starts to tie it. Once he was done, he starts to attach a gold collar bar that has a chain as a design; attaching it on the tip/the point of his inner garments collar. After he was done he looked at the mirror and stared at himself knowing that he looks like a different person, he looked like a prince.

/ /

Meanwhile, as Phichit was waiting for him at the couch; he was looking through his phone for some updates with his friends online.

"Большое спасибо." A hard Russian accent was heard by Phichit making him look at the man.

' _Thank you very much.'_

The man appeared about 5'11 (180cm) in height, silver hair with matching blue eyes, "Woah, he is a pretty boy." Phichit thought to himself as the man starts to walk out of the shop with the bags he bought in hand; while he continuously stared at him.

Noticing Phichit staring at the older male, he smiled at him and greeted him in Russian, "Здравствуйте."

' _Hello.'_

Phichit, not knowing what the Russian man said just blinked at him and smiled a little, not sure what kind of reaction to give him.

"Пожалуйста приходи еще. Mr. Viktor Nikiforov!" One of the saleslady excitingly greeted goodbye.

' _Please come again, Mr. Viktor Nikiforov!'_

Viktor looked at the saleslady, smiling, "Я буду." he responded as he walked out of the shop, leaving.

' _I will.'_

Phichit blinked as he heard the name, "Wait…" He thought too himself as he slowly organizes his thoughts, "He's Viktor Nikiforov!? One of the persons that my family will meet tomorrow!? Oh my God, I didn't even greet him back or take a selfie with! I should've looked into the list of people I would meet at the party!"

"Phichit-kun?" Yuuri called his best friends' attention wondering what's with his displeased reaction.

"Aah! Yuuri!" Phichit quickly stood up from his seat as he grabbed the ravens' shoulder, "I'm so stupid!"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Yuuri blinked at the male, wondering what could have happened while he was in the changing room.

"V-Viktor Nikiforov was here! And he greeted me! And I-I didn't even greeted him back!" Phichit was almost screaming and was panicking, feeling bad not to be able to talk with person who has the same rank as him on the tree of the royal family.

"Viktor Nikiforov? Aah, the guy that my sister wants to see." Yuuri had a plain reaction as he had flashbacks of what his sister, Mari, said about the rumours.

"What's with that reaction?" Phichit sighed and released the males' shoulders from his grip, "Well, if you've seen him he does have a pretty face like what I've heard. And you will be as excited as me if you meet the person next in line for the throne, Yuuri."

Yuuri laughed, "Well, maybe? But not today since I didn't meet him in person yet."

Phichit pinched Yuuri's cheeks as a joke, "Well, sooner or later you will. Especially after tomorrows ball."

"We'll see." Yuuri said as challenge, "Oh, by the way, can you go with me to a friend of mine? It's just near here. I need my glasses fixed as soon as possible."

"Now that you mentioned it, I just realized you weren't wearing glasses today, contacts maybe?" Phichit leaned closer to get a glimpse of the contacts.

"Yes, but, I usually only wear contacts if it's a formal occasion, but at this case. My glasses are completely broken." Yuuri sighed and was upset.

"Alright, I'll go pay for the suit now and we'll go the next stop! After that we go buy you some new shoes!" Phichit said excitingly as he proceeds to the counter to pay for Yuuri's suit.

/ /

As soon as they were finished, both males went to Yuuri's friend whose shop was just around the corner; as soon as they reached their destination, Yuuri and Phichit went in the store, "добро пожаловать— Yuuri!" a man who was already at his 70's came to him and hugged him.

' _Welcome—Yuuri!'_

"Hello, Mr. Vladislav." Yuuri greeted back cheerfully as he hugged back his close friend.

"How have you been?" Vladsilav pulled out of there hug as he looked closely at Yuuri, "You've quite grown!"

"I'm fine, Mr. Vladislav. By the way this is Phichit Chulanont, he is my childhood friend." Yuuri introduced to him to the old man.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Phichit smiled at him warmly as he waved.

"Aah, Yes. The prince of Thailand, I know you because Yuuri here keeps telling me stories when he was a kid." Vladislav smiled at him making Phichit get excited with what the man have said, "Really!?"

Vladislav nodded as Phichit's eyes shimmered, "Like wha—" his phrase was suddenly cut off when Yuuri interrupted in order for the old man not to tell embarrassing stories in the past, "Umm, You see Mr. Vladislav, my sister broke my glasses. And I was wondering if you can fix them?" Yuuri brought out the broken glasses as he handed it to them.

"Hmm…" Vladislav carefully examined the object, "Well, Мой мальчик. I'm sorry to say this but, I'm afraid I can't fix this. Instead, I can make a new one for you."

' _My boy.'_

"Really!? Please do!" Yuuri said in excitement, "But, if you don't mind, can you please make it look like the same? I mean, those glasses are my favourite."

The old man nodded, "Of course, I was the one who made yours before after all, so it will be easy for me. Are the lens still the same?"

Yuuri nodded, "Yes. Also, can you have it send to the house? Umm… tomorrow if possible?"

"Sure! No problem." Vladislav smiled at him, "I'll have it delivered early in the morning."

"Thank you very much!" Yuuri cheerfully smiled, "Let me pay you now." Yuuri grabbed his wallet from the side pocket of his pants, "Here." He handed out the money as the older male accepted them.

"Well then, I'll start working on it now." Vladislav said as Yuuri smiled at him, "Thank you again, Mr. Vladislav!"

"Anytime, Yuuri!" The old man waved goodbye at them as both males start to walk away.

"You didn't even make him share the stories you've told him about me." Phcihit pouted as they walked in town.

"As if, it was all in the past, and I could even barely remember what I told him." Yuuri responded as he looked at Phichit.

Phichit continuously pouted but then his mind suddenly went back to the task they need, "Alright! Next stop is the shoes!" Phichit pointed out at another expensive looking shop as he dragged the raven, making Yuuri exaggerate, "EEEEEH!?"

/ /

Both males reached back at home and was almost time for dinner, Phichit went back to his room with all the bags he bought for himself as Yuuri, on the other hand also went to his room with the bags Phichit have bought him. He settled his bags down on the bed as he lay down beside it and was extremely exhausted, "I haven't even finished… my work…" Suddenly, a stranger knocked on his door who appeared to be his mother calling for him since it was dinner, "Yuuri." Hiroko opened the door to check on her son, "It's time for dinner."

"Aah, yes. I'll be downstairs in a second." Yuuri sat up and smiled at her beloved parent.

"Okay, don't keep everyone waiting." Hiroko was about to close the door when Yuuri called her, "Mom." The parent turned back to face her son, "Yes dear?"

"Umm, I will be attending the party tomorrow. Phichit-kun insisted that I should go with him." Yuuri looked at her mother.

Hiroko smiled, "That's great isn't? This will be a chance for you to get rid of your fear of crowded places."

Yuuri smiled, nodding as he had hope written in his face. He knew that this is a start for him to get rid of his trauma that happened in the past, "Yeah."

"Come down to dinner once you're ready, okay?" Hiroko smiled as she closed the door giving the young male some privacy.

"This is my chance to get rid of the past." Yuuri said to himself as he looked at his hand and took grip on it, determined to remove his fear of crowded people.

"This is definitely it."

/ /

 _The last day of the lantern festival…_

/ /

"It's here! It's here!" Mari excitingly said as she starts to prepare the things she will wear for the party.

"Nn…" Yuuri groaned on his working table as he slowly opened his eyes, "W-What time is it?" The raven reached out for his phone and starts to check the time, "It's 1 in the afternoon… " He sat up properly and starts to stretch his arms up, "Aah, that's right… I finished my work all night, and took my contacts off before I fell asleep, thank goodness." Yuuri sighs in relief as he remembered that he took them off when he knew he was about to fall asleep since letting a contacts to be in place in his eye as he fall asleep would be a problem.

"Yuuri!" Hiroko called out her sons' name. After Yuuri heard his mother calling for him, he stood up from his seat and opened the door in his office to check as he peeked out, "Yeah?"

"Your father, your sister, and I will be heading out to buy things needed for the party later. Will you be alright by yourself?" Hiroko asked before they head out with her checking on her son.

"Yeah, I'll be fine!" Yuuri responded from his office, "How about you? Do you need some things for the party?" His mother asked making Yuuri shook his head at the offer, "No, I'm fine. Since, Phichit-kun and I already bought some yesterday."

Hiroko nodded and smiled, "Alright! We'll be heading out now." Her mother reminded his son as the family left; with Yuuri being alone in the inn. He closed the door and fixed his paper works in place to be organized when suddenly someone knocked on his door, "Katsuki-san."

Yuuri looked at the door and starts to walk towards it; opening the door slowly careful not to accidentally bump into the person unlike what his sister have done to him, "Yes? What is it?" The raven opened the door as he found one of his employees standing in front of him with a mail on his hand, "Katsuki-san, your glasses just arrived. And I've been told to give it to you." His employee handed out the item to his hand as Yuuri gratefully accepted them, "Thank you very much." The raven smiled at him as the employee left to go back to do his work.

Yuuri closed the door once again and went to his seat as he slowly opened the item; and there his blue glasses were brand new as he tries it on, opening the temples of the glasses and wore it carefully, "Perfect!" The raven smiled being satisfied with the old mans' work, "He really is the best glasses maker in town." Yuuri removed his glasses and carefully puts it on top of his table as looked at the time, "I need to get my suit ready, myself too." He once again grabbed his glasses as he walked out of his office; locking them to be safe, as he walked back to his room to prepare for the unforgettable night.

/ /

 _The Party…_

/ /

"Yuuri! It's time to go!" Hiroko called out her sons' attention as she was already dressed formally to the party; she was wearing a peach coloured dress together with a white blazer. It was simple but the design was stunning.

Yuuri quickly went down to the lobby to meet with his family, and surprisingly he wasn't dressed yet for the occasion, "Mom! Will you—Woah…" Yuuri's eyes widened in astonishment as he saw his family wearing formal clothes; this was a very rare sight for him, "Mom, Dad, Mari-nee. You all look amazing!"

"Thank you, Yuuri." His father, Toshiya, smiled at him. His father was wearing black suit that also looked expensive. But on the other hand, his sister, Mari, was wearing a red dress that covers her shoulder with a black shawl, "Yuuri? Why aren't you ready yet?" Mari questioned her young brother wondering why he isn't ready yet, just when he already decided on going.

"Oh! That's right, I'll be going with Phichit-kun, so you guys can go ahead." Yuuri said as he smiled at them, "Are you sure?" Hiroko asked and was a little worried with Yuuri that he might not be able to control his fear of crowds, "Can you handle yourself?"

Yuuri nodded, "Yes, mom. I can and I know I will."

Hiroko walked to her son and cupped his face, "I believe in you, Yuuri." Her mother gave him a warm, loving smile and was supporting him with his decision, "Well then, you have to go. I'll meet up with you once you've arrived." Yuuri said reminding them that there was a car already waiting for them outside, ready to proceed anytime to the party.

"Alright, let's go now." Hiroko smiled as she starts to walk out of the inn. Toshiya opened the car door for both ladies as Mari went in first, then Hiroko went in second. Before Toshiya also rides in, he looked at Yuuri and smiled, "I'll see you at the party, Yuuri." Yuuri nodded in response and smiled at him, "Have a fun night dad!" Toshiya went in, after Yuuri finished his sentence. He waved as he watched the car leave from the scene and from his sight.

Yuuri went back inside the inn as he leaned back onto the door and breathes out, "I'll be fine."

"Yuuri!" Phichit suddenly called out his bestfriends attention, making Yuuri look at the prince attention, "Aah! Phichit-kun! I thought you were still—"

"Yuuri, why are you not in your suit yet?" Phichit wondered, "Come on! We're going to be late!"

"A-Alright, I'll go get change now." Yuuri said as he quickly ran to his room to change into his suit.

/ /

As soon as Yuuri was finished dressing up into his expensive suit as well as his shoes that were all Phichit's treat, he went back down in the lobby; his hair was pushed back, while some of his strands were falling but, had it covered with some wax while he also wore his glasses. Phichit, who was scrolling through his feeds on his phone, heard the young males' footsteps which made him look at the sounds direction, "Aah, Yuuri, You're do—" Phichit suddenly went speechless when he saw Yuuri's look, making the raven feel embarrassed, "W-What?"

"This is amazing, Yuuri! I didn't even recognize you!" Phichit said in excitement as he grabbed the young males' shoulders, "Well, we have to go now! We might be late! My family is there now."

Yuuri nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we should leave now. My family also arrived there, that's for sure."

"Well then, let's go!" Phichit said in excitement as he grabbed Yuuri's wrists and starts to bring him along in his car; once bother male is already a passenger. The driver starts to manipulate the vehicle and took of going to the party.

Minutes later, they arrived at the palace. The party wasn't starting yet due to some guests were not yet present, until both male realized that they were the only ones who are not yet present. As soon as the car stopped at the entrance, Yuuri and Phichit quickly got out and ran to the main halls door leading to the party, "Invitations please?" the organizer said as he gestured his hand to give to him their invitation.

"I am Phichit Chulanont, The prince of Thailand." Phichit declared, he looked like a different person when he said that.

The organizer panicked mentally as he didn't quickly recognized the young prince, "P-Pardon me your highness, please, come in." The organizer knocked on the door as it suddenly opened gaining access to the main event. Phichit starts to walk inside as well as Yuuri. The event hall was enormous, as the chandelier was hanging at the centre of the ceiling; it was shining brilliantly like a diamond being beamed with the radiance of light.

Yuuri was amazed with the place making him stare at the beautiful sight that he is seeing, "Wow…"

"Yuuri, come on. Are you just going to stand there all night?" Phichit jokingly said making Yuuri quickly follow him, walking down the grand staircase. Everyone was already enjoying the party; socializing, eating, drinking and dancing. But, everything stopped when the ball announcer started to talk, "Presenting, the arrival of the prince of Thailand. Phichit Chulanont, along with his companion, Katsuki Yuuri."

Once their names were announced, both male bowed down as a symbol of gratitude for being invited at the party. Yuuri let Phichit go first to walk down continuously to the grand staircase as Yuuri followed his best friend. Yuuri can feel that the eyes of the crowd were looking at him because of how elegant he looked. The ravens' cheeks flushed red as he looked down trying to ignore their stare. But, it all changed when he suddenly felt someone eyeing at him from the above; he looked at the second floor and saw the king beside his queen, together with a blonde boy and a tall figure who was standing and couldn't take a good view. It seems that this mysterious man from above had peek interest on him.

"Yuuri!" A familiar voice of a woman was heard in the crowd as the party continued; it sounded like her sweet mothers' voice, "Mom?" Yuuri looked around as he suddenly saw a figure that was running towards him, "Mom!"

"Yuuri! I didn't recognize you!" Hiroko hugged her beloved son, "Good evening!" Pichit greeted his best friends' mother, making Hiroko smiled and greeted back, "Good evening Phichit."

"Aah, Yuuri, I'll be meeting up with my family so go ahead and enjoy okay?" Phichit said as he smiled and pats Yuuri shoulder as the raven nods, "Sure." The young prince starts to makes his leave out of the scene as he went to find his family.

"Yuuri! Look at you!" Hiroko was simply surprised at her sons' appearance, making Yuuri blush at her mother's comments, "W-Well, Phichit-kun did a good job."

"Are you feeling alright, my dear? I mean, the crowd is what I'm worried about." Hiroko furrows her eyebrows in worry. Worried that her son might suddenly have a panic attack like what in the past after Yuuri's traumatizing experience.

Yuuri smiled at his parent, "I'll be fine, mom." Hiroko smiled back at her son, "Well, you can try to social and get used with crowds. We'll meet at the main entrance by midnight, okay?"

Yuuri nodded in agreement as her mother starts to walk back, back to where she left her husband in the party, "I'll see you later, Yuuri!" The raven watched her mother exiting the scene as he starts to face his fears on his own, "I can do this, I can do this." He thought to himself, "I need some drink to calm myself down first." He starts to look around the area, scanning if there's any available liquid that can be drank.

The raven looked in the crowd and starts to feel his fear slowly taking over, but is trying his best to fight it off, "So, many… People…" Yuuri starts to sweat in fear as he makes his way to the sides looking for some drink that he hopes that it can help him shake off his anxiety. Once he found a table that is full of wine glasses, he made haste to it as if his life depends on it; as he arrived he starts to reach for the glass when suddenly, a pale hand reached to it first and offered to him, "Здесь вы идете, сэр./ _'Here you go, sir.'_ "A thick Russian accent was heard by the male Japanese. He didn't understand the language though, it seemed like he was offering a help to Yuuri. The raven accepted the glasses and starts to drink it down in a hurry; luckily the alcohol helped him calm down for a bit and because he was facing back from the crowd. Yuuri placed the empty glass on the table and looked at the Russian who helped him, "T-Thank you very much—" Yuuri suddenly met the Russians' eyes; it was ocean blue, the same colour of eyes that drowned him when he was at town, at the first night of the lantern festival, and it also felt like these eyes were the same eyes who was gazing upon him when he entered the venue; the mysterious man. The raven was completely speechless and his eyes were caught in surprise, unable to continue his past phrase. The Russian on the other hand, was starstruck; as he indeed was the man who was staring at him from above. He had a close look at the ravens' face; his pale skin shimmered within the lights of the place and his hazelnut colour of eyes drowned him back.

The Russian, with a silver hair suddenly snapped himself out from staring, "P-Pardon me, I thought you were Russian. I can see that you are a foreigner now that I can see you clearly." Yuuri on the other hand shook his head and also snapped back to reality responding to the Russians' conversation, "N-No, it's my fault for not—I mean, umm… I-I—Please, let me introduce myself, I-I'm Katsuki Yuuri." The raven was obviously nervous as he stuttered out his words.

"Oh, nice too meet you, Yuuri. I'm Viktor Nikiforov." The older male gave Yuuri a warm smile making Yuuri's eyes widened in surprise once again, his face starts to show up the redness of his cheeks, "H-He's Viktor!? He _is_ handsome as what rumours said." He thought to himself. Viktor noticed Yuuri shaking and he knew that the young male was nervous, "Yuuri, do you… hate crowds?" Viktor asked as he leaned down to check on the young males' expression; Yuuri stood frozen as he heard the triggering words, 'crowds'. The raven nods slowly, "Y-Yes."

Viktor stared at the raven for a few minutes before lifting himself back into a proper standing positon, "Alright." The silver suddenly grabbed Yuuri's hand, "Follow me." Viktor starts to pull Yuuri with him, "V-Viktor!?" Yuuri was panicking but at the same time, he had a feeling that he should trust him no matter what happens. Without a feeling of doubt to himself he continued to follow Viktor as they went pass through the crowds.

Viktor was covering his face with his free hand, hoping that the ladies won't crowd over him once he was found out, mingling with other guests. He continuously pulled Yuuri with him into the crowd; leading him to an open door where there were no bright lights present, "This is a good spot." Viktor said as he closed the doors to give them a little silence. Yuuri looked around the place as he could barely see the objects shadowing around them, the only bright thing he can see was the moonlight hovering above them.

"Let me open the lights." The silver male said as he switched on some outlet; suddenly the light posts opened around them and starts to light up the area. Yuuri's eyes widened in amazement as he saw the place they were in, it was beautiful garden; filled with roses of different colour, red, white, yellow. But what intrigued him the most was this rare colour of rose, it was blue. Yuuri went closer to it and bent down to sit on his legs as he stared at the rose with wondered, "This is beautiful."

"The blue rose, a flower of the genus rosa." Viktor spoke as he approached young man. "I thought they don't exist?" Yuuri looked at Viktor; his hazelnut eyes shimmers with curiosity and wonder.

Viktor chuckled at the young males' expression, "Yes, they don't exist. I made them."

Yuuri suddenly stood up in surprised and faced the male, "You made them? How?"

"I implanted a gene that leads to the synthesis of the blue pigment Delphinidin in pansies." Viktor responded as he sounded like a teacher.

Yuuri didn't understand a thing because he wasn't really into science, but, it never changed the fact that he was still amazed with Viktor's experiment, "That's amazing." Yuuri breathed out, admiring the beauty of the flower.

Viktor's mouth was left open as he found Yuuri's expression, admiring to his sight, "A-Are you feeling alright now? We're away from the crowd."

"Aah, Yeah." Yuuri smiled brightly and warmly at him, making Viktor loose his cool; making him cover his mouth and look away. Yuuri blinked multiple times as he watched Viktor, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Viktor tried to shake his blush off from his face. "You know, for a royalty like you, why did you talk to me?" Yuuri asked.

Viktor looked at the raven as he smiled and responded, "To be honest, I find you interesting." Yuuri suddenly looked at the older male, surprised with the response, "Interesting…?" Viktor nodded, "Do you remember—" The older male was suddenly cut off when there was suddenly music inside the hall, making his attention look at the palace. Yuuri on the other hand suddenly got worried that Viktor's parents might be looking for him inside, after hearing the music starting, "Viktor, shouldn't you go back? I mean, won't they look for you? Especially, you might need to dance with a girl now since the music is starting."

Viktor shook his head, "They won't, don't worry. The main guest of the party hasn't arrived yet."

"Main guest?" Yuuri was left with inquisitive remark that was caused by Viktor. The silver male chuckled and offered out a hand to the young male, "Will you accompany me in the dance instead?"

Yuuri looked at Viktor's hand; he was wearing black gloves but his hands were big enough to be noticed. The raven instinctively accepted the princes' offer to the dance, "I'm honoured." He smiled at Viktor as he puts a hand on the shoulder of tall male as Viktor on the other hand relaxes a hand on his waist as both of their free hands were stretched out and was ready to go with the music. The moonlight was shining above them, serving as a spotlight for the two as they started to move in with the music. This is now, the beginning of their story.

/ /

Serenade for two…

/ /

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi! Finally I finished chapter 2 omg qwq /sobs

I'm planning to write chapter 3 & 4 tomorrow and post it as soon as possible since we might be out of town the week after next.  
Thank you for reading Romeo and Cinderella! I hope you're enjoying this so far :^))  
Sadly, there will be no smut yet, or is there? Just look forward to future chapters! Thank you! qwqqq

Btw, you can follow me on twitter for updates on the story: /tsukinoaoi027

Also, check out my one-shot Viktuuri fic that is only rated T+ because I tried so hard not to turn it into a smut xD  
Again, Thank you so much! q/w/q


	3. The Runaway Cinderella

**Romeo and Cinderella**

Stammivicino

* * *

 **Summary:**

Yuuri already met the main character of a tragic story. They were dancing under the moonlights serenade with just the two of them, but, the clock's hand was already going to turn to midnight. Suddenly, without any warning, Viktor placed a warm kiss on Yuuri's lips, making the raven be astonished at the Romeo's action. Will Yuuri runaway from Viktor's arms? Or will he stay?

The start of their tragic or happy story begins!

[Chapter 3 Update!]

 **A/N:** Before you start reading, I suggest, most likely I recommend you to listen to "Serenade for two", it is a Yuri! On Ice soundtrack (for those who doesn't know), this way you can feel or be in depth with the upcoming scene more! Thank you!

* * *

 **Chapter 03: The Runaway Cinderella**

" _Once your reflection is present in the persons' eyes,_

 _Know that your beauty shines within their sight."_

/ /

"Will you accompany me in the dance instead?" Viktor held out his hand to the raven making Yuuri look at him, smiling and nodding at the offer, "It would be my honour."

Yuuri held Viktor's offering hand as the he puts a hand on the Russian's shoulder. Meanwhile, Viktor on the other hand, held onto the raven's waist. As both of them were ready, the music starts on cue as if it knows that the two are ready to dance together under the beaming moonlight that served as their spotlight:

 _/ /_

 _Whenever I hear you, bands begin to play_

 _It's our serenade for two_

 _How do I forget you? This feeling inside_

 _I am always watching over you…_

 _Whenever I see you, stars in your eyes_

 _Brighten up the sky for me_

 _We're dancing in the moonlight_

 _Tonight, you will belong_

 _To me, only you…_

/ /

They started to move around with the music, dancing and gazing upon each other's eyes. Both males felt comfortable with each other for some reason, making Viktor feel at ease with the young male, _"Ever since I saw you at the festival. I always thought about you, I don't even know why back then. But then, after I saw your beautiful eyes, I found my answer."_ The Russian thought to himself as he starts to twirl Yuuri around gently and grabbed him in the waist, with the raven doing the same as both of them walked in circle and was still not taking their eyes off each other.

" _The first time I saw you, was in the festival, just when you bumped right into me. Our eyes met, and I was drawn in with your ravishing eyes. Then when you were about to leave in a hurry, you whispered something to me, what was it? But, I couldn't bring myself to talk about it with you, I feel embarrassed, I don't know why I'm feeling this way."_ Yuuri thought to himself as his cheeks suddenly flushed with red of colour as he looked down and starts to avoid the Russain's gaze, _"His eyes, are truly, dangerously making me intoxicated_."

Viktor suddenly noticed the male looking down and also the bloom of Yuuri's cheeks. He turned the young male around; Yuuri's arms were crossed as Viktor was behind him with their fingers interlaced to each other. They continued to sway around with the music. Viktor leaned into the young male's ear, his breathing can be heard; making Yuuri's body shiver in a brief moment, "What's wrong? Is something bothering you?" Viktor whispered onto the raven's ear, "You can tell me."

Yuuri looked down at the ground more as his face felt hot, _"W-What is he doing? H-His question, as if he knew what I was thinking! W-Why do I feel so embarrassed!?"_ The raven shook his head in order to get a hold of himself and keep his composure intact, "I—I—U-Umm…" Yuuri stuttered, suddenly being nervous at the situation.

 _/ /_

 _I can be as brave as a knight for you_

 _If you want, I can be your shadow for life_

 _No one loves you like the way I do…_

 _Let's fly over the moon_

 _Don't get me wrong_

 _Maybe, I'm foolish enough to want you to love me…_

/ /

" _Yuuri, we may just have met but know this. I fell in love with you once I found the answer in your eyes. I'm sure of it, and sure enough that these feelings of mine won't change. People might think that this is just a short-term feelings or emotion, but they're wrong. Yuuri, Even if you don't feel the same about me, it's alright. I can accept that, I will always watch you from your shadows. But, just this time, at least trust me, don't you feel my sentiment in how I want you to trust me?"_ Viktor furrowed his eyebrows a little as he begged the young male to tell him what's bothering him.

 _/ /_

 _For only tonight_

 _Where you'll be the one—_

/ /

"Yuuri, you can trust me." Viktor rests his head on the male's shoulder and stopped moving with the music.

/ /

— _For me…_

/ /

The young male's eyes widened, startled at the Russian's phrase, _"His voice, as if he is begging for me to say it. Viktor, why did you stop dancing? Why do I feel unhappy when you did? Why do I feel comfortable around you? Why, why, why— "_

Yuuri escaped from Viktor's grasp and faced him; he took the males hand slowly and held it above their heads, as this time, Yuuri took the lead in dancing. Viktor's eyes widened in surprise with the action made by the young male and watched Yuuri as he started to lead the dance; they walked in circles as the raven spoke, "Do you remember the time where you bumped into me in the festival?"

Viktor nodded, "Yes, I do, fresh in my memory." Yuuri's face lightened with hope, he thought that the older male forgot about it, "You said something to me back then, what was it?"

 _/ /_

 _Until the clouds hide the moon away…_

/ /

Viktor smiled at Yuuri as he suddenly grabbed the young males hand and pulled him close to him; their left hand stretching at the side as if they were back to their first position, but this time, Viktor's free hand were at Yuuri's back supporting him and preventing him from falling as he was leaning; his body hovering the young male's as Yuuri on the other hand, gripped tightly onto Viktor's shoulders to prevent himself from falling. Viktor leaned slowly into Yuuri's ear and spoke intoxicating words, "Beautiful brown eyes."

Yuuri's face started to flush red once again and his eyes widened in surprise. The old male pulled the raven back up as the song was about to finish:

 _/ /_

 _Whenever I touch you_

 _Music seems to stop—_

/ /

Viktor's hand travelled to Yuuri's cheeks as his other hand was grabbing the young male's wrist. The older male starts to lean in closer to his lips as Yuuri was already intoxicated by this man in front of him; he slowly closes his eyes and he felt Viktor's lips touching his. The male's kiss was lovingly and he felt that the older male won't do anything harmful to him. Yuuri, taking the man's trust, he unconsciously pushed his lips back a little, kissing Viktor back in the same way. Not realizing that he already fell for him the same way.

 _/ /_

 _I never felt this way_

 _So true…_

/ /

The music faded as it comes to an end, making the people inside applaud on how beautiful the song is. With the sudden noise, Yuuri came to his senses; his eyes widened at the action of the male and was about to break the kiss when suddenly, Viktor took the liberty to pull away slowly from young male, "Yuuri." Hearing his name from the enchanting voice of the older male continuously intoxicated him, "V-Viktor…" Viktor trailed his fingers onto the young male's lips as he chanted the raven's name once again, "Yuuri." The older male slowly leaned in once again, planning to kiss the young raven once more. Yuuri, on the other hand slowly closed his eyes. Their lips were about to meet once again when suddenly the clock chimed within the palace when it the hand strike to midnight making Yuuri jolt in surprise and looked at the clock, "Oh no…"

Viktor pulled back and also looked at the clock, then back to gaze at the young raven, "Yuuri, is something wrong?"

"V-Viktor, I have to go. My parents told me that we have to go home at this hour." Yuuri said as furrowed his eyebrows, "Can we at least exchange numbers then?" Viktor offered as he brought out his phone from his pants side pocket.

Yuuri nodded in agreement as he also starts to bring his phone out from his side pocket, "This is—" suddenly he cut off when the clock once again chimed, "I-I'm sorry, maybe some other time! I really have to go." Yuuri started to run back inside the event hall, panicking that he might have his family waiting.

"Wait! Yuuri!" Viktor followed but was then stopped by the ladies who were at the party; they surrounded him, all of them wanting to dance with the Romeo of the palace.

Yuuri continuously ran to the main entrance and saw his parents waiting for him, "Mom! Dad! Sorry, did I make you wait?"

Hiroko shook his head, "No, my dear. We were just here just now, so, you didn't make us wait." Toshiya smiled at his son and wife, "Let's go home now, Mari is wasted and is really tired." Hiroko nodded as she went in the car followed by Toshiya. Yuuri was about to sit inside when he suddenly looked at the main entrance, blushing, remembering the softness of the older male's lips, _"Viktor…"_

"Yuuri? What's wrong?" His father asked as he suddenly snapped out of thoughts, "N-Nothing. Let's go home now." Yuuri smiled nervously before getting inside. The car started to move and was on their way back to their house.

"Yuuri!" Viktor called out once again as he was catching for some air. But he knew it was too late when he saw the car was already far and he assumed that it was Yuuri and his family in that vehicle. Yuuri might not have left any evidences like Cinderella, but, he knew what Yuuri left for him is something more memorable than a piece of glass slippers; it was the kiss.

Viktor ran his fingers through his lips and smiled, "I will find you, Yuuri."

* * *

 **A/N:** AAAAAAAA I'm sorry if it's short. I really have to end it here since this chapter focuses on their 'love' dancing. But still, I hope you guys loved this chapter! I'm really happy when 2 users left a review in this story. I thought you guys wouldn't like it or something qwq

To be honest, I was actually unsatisfied with the first 2 chapters but this one is the best chapter I made so far, and hoping that the next chapter would be as great as this one! I hope we have the same thoughts. Thank you for following Romeo and Cinderella, please leave a review or a comment, it makes me be motivated in doing the next chapters and it inspires me to do so qwq

Again, thank you for following Romeo and Cinderella! Please follow and leave a review!

You can also follow me on twitter: tsukinoaoi027

For updates and RT and you can DM me guys there, most likely it's all YOI related posts lmao Xd

I know some of you might have thought that there is a smut but lol no, maybe the next chapter will have one 'cause I have one crazy imagination in hand, but it might be or might not be in the next chapter. Who knows right? XDD

See you guys in the next chapter!


	4. Cinderella's Territory P1

**Romeo and Cinderella**

Stammivicino

* * *

 **Summary:**

The clock strike its' hand to midnight making Yuuri leave the palace in a hurry. Victor decided that he will find the Cinderella's house and spend time with him and in order to get to know him better. Will the Romeo successfully find his missing Cinderella's house?

[Chapter 4 update!]

* * *

 **Chapter 04: Cinderella's Territory Part 1**

" _Take the person into your arms and never let go_

 _There, they will slowly confess what they really feel_

 _Either, good or bad."_

/ /

Victor went back inside the palace's event hall, as he was once again swarmed by the ladies in the party, each and every one of them hoping to get a dance from the Palace's Romeo, "I'm sorry ladies, maybe next time." Victor smiled and turned them down like a true gentleman would do, as he made his way back to their private room in the palace.

As he was walking through the hallways, making his way to the room, he couldn't stop thinking about the young male, _"Yuuri…"_ His head keeps chanting his name like a mantra, _"I want to see you… I want to hold you…"_ Victor looked at his hand remembering and feeling Yuuri's touch as they danced beneath the moonlight's sonata, _"I really want to see you…"_

"Oi." A harsh tone of voice was heard by Victor and it is familiar in his hearing, it appeared to be also Russian because of his accent, "Почему так долго? Ты идиот брата."

' _What took you so long? You idiot brother.'_

"Ah—" As Victor went within the close range, he recognized the short, blonde boy that was leaning onto the wall with his arms crossed giving him a cold look, _"That reminds me… I have a young brother named Yuri too."_

"Oi. What the hell is wrong with you? Spacing out while walking." Yuri went marching forward to meet with his older brother. Viktor gazed upon the young blonde, "Nothing, it's just that it's troubling. He's cuter than you, now I know the difference. Maybe I should call you 'Yurio' instead." The older male leaned in and smirked as if he was mocking the young male.

Yurio snapped and shouted on the top of his lungs, "YURIO!? OI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? AND I AIN'T CUTE YOU SON OF A BI—"

"Vitya, Yuri." A deep male voice was heard from the room inside where they will go. Both males looked at the direction where the voice is heard; they saw their father, Yakov enter the scene, "What are you two shouting about?"

"Victor here was spacing out and suddenly talking nonsense." Yurio pointed at his brother, showing that the older male is the one responsible for his undesired actions.

Victor squints at the young blonde as Yurio gave him a sly smirk. He tried to keep his cool together in order not to snap at his young brother as he faced his old man, "Anyways, have the main guests arrived?"

"Oh yes." Yakov stated, "Come, follow me." His father starts to walk back inside of the enormous room as both males followed their father's footsteps, "Vitya, you have to meet the fair Juliet of Yekaterinburg, and also the royal family of the Chulanont's . Talk about trading, so you can enhance your communication skills as you talk about business with other countries."

Victor nodded, "Yes, father." He knew that he should carry out his duties and reach his father's expectations. As he was the soon-to-be king in his father's throne. His eyes were tormented in anxiety if he could really do his father's duty as a king. Especially, at first, he wasn't really the king's biological son and does his younger brother.

"Lilia, we're back." Yakov said as he entered the room. Lilia, the queen, approached the three males and gave her king a kiss on the cheek, "Welcome back, my love." The queen smiled as she gazed upon her king, smiling back at her. The queen noticed Victor looking at her. She approached the silver-haired male and cupped her hand on Victor's cheek, "My dear boy, did you enjoy the party? Did you lead someone in a dance?"

Victor chuckled and smiled as he puts a hand over her mother's on his cheeks, "I did enjoy the party because of a certain someone."

"Oh? And who is this special someone, my boy?" Lilia smiled and was wondering who that lucky _girl_ might be who took his son's attention and made his night special.

"It's someone who has the same backstory as Cinderella." Viktor gave out a hint as Lilia blinked multiple times and made her more curious. Her hand slowly left Victor's cheeks, "Well, looks like someone crossed paths into someone from a fairy tale book; a pure and innocent little one who meets the man who is from a story of tragedy."

Victor laughed, "I may be the Romeo who wants to get the innocent and fair Cinderella but, I think father wants me to meet the rightful character for me."

"Yes, and I want that Juliet for you to get married with." Yakov suddenly butts in Lilia and Victor's conversation, "Her family is also wealthy and she has good knowledge about running a kingdom. That will be for your benefit, my son, Vitya." The king stated as he starts to walk away to meet up with their guests as Yurio followed him on his way.

Victor sighed with his father's unsatisfied remark as soon as they left, "Can I at least transgress over his statement?"

Lilia pats the silver-haired male's shoulder, "You can, especially if you're really serious about that runaway Cinderella of yours, my boy."

Victor smiled giving him hope to at least sometimes, disobey his father's wants. He hugged the queen tightly, "Thank you, my queen." Lilia hugged back and was also smiling, "As long as you're happy. Come, we must go now, we can't let our guests wait."

Victor nodded and offered a hand to the queen, "May I be your escort for tonight?"

Lilia chuckled and accepted the man's offer, "Of course." Both of them started to walk down to the hall, to go to the place where they will meet their important guests for tonight.

/ /

Yuuri and his family arrived safely at home. All of them are exhausted with the mingling that happened in the party. The raven went to his private bathroom and starts to fill the tub with warm water to relax him from exhaustion. He took off his suit and properly hanged it near some laundry basket as he placed his phone over the bathroom counter. As soon as the tub was filled in, he took a step on it and dipped down on the warm bath. He leaned his head back to relax more and looked up at the ceiling and was preventing himself from falling asleep. He thought about a lot of things that happened tonight: His first kiss, his first dance, his first time alone with a crowd… and his first…

 _Unsettling feelings…_

Yuuri sighed and played with the water for a bit, "I wonder if I'm still going to see him after this?" his cheeks flushed as he tucked his legs close to his chest, hugging them. He slowly closed his eyes and whispered, _"Victor…"_ the raven suddenly opened his eyes after realizing that he said his name making him panic, "Eh!? What the hell is wrong with me!?"

Suddenly, he froze hitting him with realization that he forgot to tell his best friend Phichit that he already went home. He quickly got out of the tub and dries himself up as he want to his cabinet to choose his sleepwear. After he has groomed himself he picked his phone up and starts to call Phichit to apologize for his rudeness.

/ /

"Victor, Victor…" A lady in blue called the Russian's attention, "Victor." She tapped the hand of the overthinking male, making Victor snapped back to reality, "O-Oh, I'm sorry, Mila. I apologize for my rudeness." He apologized.

"Victor, you've been absent minded since a while ago. Is something bothering you?" Mila asked as he looked at the male's expression to see if something is wrong.

Victor shook his head, "It's nothing my fair Juliet. Please, let us continue our chitchat." He smiled as he took a sip of his own cup of tea while he was sitting on an elegant chair with his legs crossed, he was a truly fine gentleman.

"I'm really sorry if I didn't recognize you at the shop earlier." Phichit said as he bowed down making Victor put his cup down and gestured Phichit to lift up his head, "No, no. It's fine. I actually didn't know you were one of our important guests so, it's equal. I should also apologize."

Phichit laughed, "So, that makes us the both of us in fault—" the prince's dialogue was suddenly cut off when his phone rang. He grabbed his device from his pocket and saw that the one calling was his bestfriend, "Aah, Yuuri."

Victor, being triggered with the name, suddenly looked at the Thailand prince, _"Yuuri? Is it the Yuuri that I've meet earlier?"_

"Please excuse me for a while, Victor and Mila." Phichit smiled as he excused himself from the group and went to the veranda to answer Yuuri's call, "Hi, Yuuri~"

" _Aah, Phichit-kun? I'm sorry, I went home already. I joined in with my family."_

"It's fine you must have been exhausted with the party. Also, Yuuri, things are actually getting along well here~" Phichit laughed, "I thought I would be in trouble with their language but, like you said, they are also fluent with English."

Victor watched Phichit talking on the phone, making the right time to move and speak to the man privately, "Victor is it true that you love to read books?" Mila asked sweetly making the male's attention go back to Mila, "Oh yes, I do love to read books—"

"Alright, bye Yuuri~ I'll see you later." Phichit puts his phone down and hid it back in his pocket as he went back to join the chat of the group.

"So, his name is Yuuri." Victor's voice tuned up with the sound of interest, "Same as my young brother's name."

Phichit nodded, "Oh yes. Have you overheard our conversation?"

"Not much. Is he your friend or something?" Victor kept on asking questions wanting to know more about his runaway Cinderella and the same time, he was leading Phichit in a slow talk in order to time right to ask where the raven lives.

"Childhood best friends actually. Before, they live in Japan, but moved here in Russia. My parents said that something traumatized Yuuri over there, but didn't get a chance to ask why." Phichit sighed.

" _Trauma? Maybe that trauma… has something to do with the crowds? So, my guess was right earlier."_ The male thought as he continued to listen to Phichit's tales.

"But, even though he won't tell me he is really a reliable friend and he's really, really, reeeeeally kind." Phichit smiled, "I'm grateful to have a friend like him."

"Phichit, it's time to go." The queen of Thailand called out his son, making Phichit stood up and look at his mom, "I'll be right there." He looked back at his group and bowed down, "Thank you for this wonderful evening. Unfortunately, I have to go, until then Ms. Mila and Mr. Nikiforov."

Victor stood up and chuckled, "After all the laughs we had, you still need to be formal with our farewell to each other?"

Phichit laughed, "Well, it is what we are required to do. Either we like it or not."

"Let me take you and your family to the exit." Victor offered as he faced Mila and bowed down, "Please excuse me for a while. I'll be right back." Mila nodded in Victor's excuse as both male's starts to walk out of the room together with Phichit's family; both of the boys were behind them.

"Phichit, this Yuuri. Do you know where he lives?" Victor suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"Oh yes. I'm actually staying in their family inn right now. You should really visit there especially their hot spring business is good." Phichit said excitedly making Victor smile at the information he was given, _"Hot spring huh, I've heard of it. They say it was the best."_

"Okay. I'll visit tomorrow. Maybe take a break for a while. I needed some inspiration to work hard." Victor smiled, "Mind to give me the address?"

"Sure!" Phichit agreed as he sent the address to Victor's phone, "Perfect." Victor muttered as he smiled.

"Well then, I'll be going now!" Phichit said as he waved goodbye to his new made friend Victor. The Russian also waved goodbye at the prince as he held his phone tightly.

As the party ended, every townspeople released a glowing lantern up in the sky to mark that the festival has officially ended. Victor looked up in the sky as he felt the cold breeze hitting him, but he didn't bother the cold because, just by looking at the beautiful lanterns in the sky, it reminded him of dancing with his Cinderella and just by thinking about it made him fuzzy and warm inside. Victor looked at his phone and plants a kiss on it lightly, "Finally, my night is complete and I would be able to sleep peacefully."

/ /

 _I'll be able to finally see you tomorrow, my Cinderella.  
_


	5. Cinderella's Territory P2

**Romeo and Cinderella**

Stammivicino

* * *

 **Summary:**

The clock strike its' hand to midnight making Yuuri leave the palace in a hurry. Victor decided that he will find the Cinderella's house and spend time with him and in order to get to know him better. Will the Romeo successfully find his missing Cinderella's house?

[Chapter 4 update!]

* * *

 **Chapter 04: Cinderella's Territory Part 2**

/ /

The sun rose up as it starts to light up above the kingdom of the ever famous St. Petersburg. Last night, the lantern festival has officially ended, completing it with the townspeople releasing beautiful lanterns above the sky. Many of the townspeople overjoyed with the celebration, making it the best night they ever had. But, Yuuri in his case, it left him overthinking, after what happened between him and the Russian Romeo.

 _His azure coloured eyes… His intoxicating scent… His voice… His kiss… His touch… I want to see him again…_

"Nn…" Yuuri closed his eyes more as he frowned when the sun light hits his face, telling him to get up. Yuuri wasn't a morning person but, ever since he had to take over the family business, it made him be more obliged on waking up early. Years have passed but, he is still not used to himself waking up early, especially everyday was an exhausting day for him. The raven's phone suddenly rang and vibrated at the same time making his hand reach for the phone on the bed side table lazily. He pulled his phone close to him while his eyes were still closed, leaving no indication on waking himself up early. Yuuri turned the alarm off from his phone and laid it down on the bed beside him as he buries himself onto the duvet for warmth and continues to drift himself with sleep.

"Yuuri!" A voice was calling him from the other side of the door, knocking, "Yuuri! Wake up! You have a guest."

"Hnn…" Yuuri left an unsatisfied breath as he slowly sat up from bed, reaching for his glasses on the bedside table. He slowly puts his glasses on as he stood up and starts to walk towards his door, "What is it?" Yuuri lazily opened the door and still wasn't fully awake.

Hiroko was standing in front of her child together with a mysterious figure which Yuuri isn't familiar with since he was still drowsy, "Yuuri, you have guest with me."

Yuuri rubbed his eyes under his glasses and slowly gazed up at the guest who disturbed his sleep, "Who is it—"

"Yuuri~" The voice that the raven heard was completely familiar to his hearing. Yuuri looked at him, having a gawked expression present in his face, "Yuuri~ Good morning."

"V-Victor…?" Yuuri stuttered and at the same time he was just having a doubt on the Russian's appearance. Maybe he was still asleep, or maybe even dreaming? That was one of the raven's thoughts that came in mind.

"Yuuri, Mr. Nikiforov will stay here for a couple of weeks, he also requested a room that is just besides yours. So, I had Mari take care of it. His room will be ready in just a couple of hours, so, until then. Please keep Mr. Nikiforov at your care, okay? Yuuri." Hiroko smiled at his son. Yuuri was dumbfounded at the current situation he was having, making him nod unconsciously at his mother's decision, "O-Okay."

"Well then, Mr. Nikiforov, please feel at home." Hiroko smiled at the Russian Romeo sincerely. Making Victor smile back at Yuuri's affectionate mother, "I will, thank you Mrs. Katsuki." Hiroko left both males in the raven's room as Victor gazed upon his runaway Cinderella, "Hello, Yuuri~ May I come in?"

Yuuri nodded nervously and was still astonished, "Y-Yeah. Please, c-come in." He moved to the side to give way to the older male, "I-I'm sorry if the room is small. B-But, the room you'll stay in is big enough so, I hope that it'll be alright." Once Victor was inside Yuuri's room, the raven closed the door to give the Russian some privacy, _W-What is he doing here..!?_

Victor settled his luggage on the side of the couch as he sat down on the furniture with his legs crossed. The Russian looked around the Cinderella's room, "Your room is indeed clean, as expected from the analogous Cinderella."

"U-Umm… Do you need something?" Yuuri asked nervously as he watched the Russian's movements.

"Yes, you." Victor responded directly and on point answered the raven's question.

 _What?_ Yuuri froze with the male's comeback from his question, "E-Excuse me?"

"I actually want to talk to you, after _you_ ran away from my arms." Victor stood up from his seat and slowly walked towards Yuuri. The raven on the other hand felt the Russian's demonizing and unpleased aura from last night, making him whimper internally and starts to walk back as the older male approaches him.

"I-I apologized for what happened last night Mr. Nikiforov. I-I was very rude that time. P-Please forgive my rudeness." Yuuri continued to back up as he was suddenly stopped at the wall realizing that it was already a dead end making his hands shake.

 _SLAM!_

Yuuri froze as the Russian suddenly slammed a hand onto the wall, so hard that he thought it marked a hole in the wall, "Yuuri. You left me behind at the party, why is that?"

"U-Umm… L-Like I said last night, I-I—"

Victor leaned his face close to the raven's and was almost an inch far from each other, "Yuuri, I think your parent's aren't the type of people who'll get angry if you're late on going home. I can tell. Your mother is very kind. So, tell me, Yuuri, why? Why did you run away?"

Yuuri shuts his eyes as his face starts to flush with deep red colour. _H-His face is so close!_

Victor noticed the raven's cheeks turned to bright red, pairing with the young male's eyes closed and shut tightly making him chuckle softly, _So cute…_

The Russian Romeo lifted Yuuri's chin up making the raven open his eyes and looked at Victor's intoxicating azure eyes, "Yuuri… I'm sorry for suddenly kissing you last night. You were so lovely, especially when the moonlight beam hits your pale skin. I couldn't resist myself in kissing your luscious lips."

The Romeo finally starts to make his move with the Cinderella; Victor slowly leans his lips to Yuuri's but, his movement was suddenly halted by the raven as both of Yuuri's hands were on the Russian's mouth, covering them, "I-I'm sorry… B-But please, don't kiss me." Yuuri was looking away as the flush of his cheeks were also present on his ears, "Please… Don't make me be more confused than before…"

Victor grabbed Yuuri's hand and removed it from his mouth in order to talk, "What do you mean?"

Yuuri released his hand from Victor's recent hold and used his arms to cover his flushed expression, "I-I mean… Y-You're making me overthink with my own feelings… I don't even know what I'm feeling."

Victor smiled softly and wrapped an arm around Yuuri's waist and pulled him closer to his body as the raven was still covering his face with his arms, "Tell me more."

"A-After you kissed me… I suddenly felt nervous around you. I-I started to have these weird thoughts and feelings. M-My heart beats like crazy a-and—"

Victor slowly removed the raven's arm that was covering his adorable face. Yuuri was already intoxicated with the Russian's touch making him daze and slowly give in, "And?"

"A-And… I-I started to feel like I wanted more a-and—"

The Russian lifted Yuuri's chin up and slowly gazed up into the young male's hazelnut eyes. He slowly leaned his lips to the young male and was already just and inch away from their lips making contact.

"Yuuri! Mr. Nikiforov's room is already ready!" Mari shouted making the attention of the two males look at the door. Yuuri jumped in surprised as he suddenly went to the realization that he was _almost_ kissed by Victor.

"O-Okay! I-I'll be right there!" Yuuri moved away from Victor quickly as he opened the door, "V-Vic—I mean, Mr. Nikiforov. I-I'll help you move your things in your room."

Victor sighed in disbelief as he was already getting intimate with the young male, "Getting formal now are we?" The Russian grabbed his luggage and went to Yuuri as he leaned forward to the young male's sensitive ear, "Call my name. Like how you called me last night."

Yuuri froze up and his face completely blew the fuse; his whole face turned red with the Russian's aftermath whispering. Victor chuckled and leaned back, smiling mockingly at the raven, "No need, I can fix my own things~" The older male walked out of Yuuri's room as he waved and proceeded at the room just besides Yuuri.

The raven watched Victor leave and change room as a stupefy expression was present on his face, _D-Did he just… almost… K-Kissed me…!?_

"Oh my God!" Yuuri shouted as his it can be heard at the older males room, making Victor chuckled, _"My Cinderella…"_

/ /

2 Days have passed and Victor was still having a vacation in the Katsuki's hot springs. The next day after Victor arrived, his subordinates brought Victor's dog with them, Makkachin. The Russian actually instructed his subordinates to send good old Makkachin into the inn, in order to spend his time more with his trusted and loyal dog.

"Makkachin~ You've arrived~!" Victor welcomed his precious Makkachin, he opened his arms wide welcoming his poodle with a warm hug. Makkachin jumped into his owner's arms making Victor fall down to the ground. The trusted brown dog starts to licks Victor's face as the Russian pets his head, "Makkachin~"

Yuuri went out of his room to see what the noise was all about and saw the owner and the dog having a bonding time. The raven's eyes widened and saw how adorable Makkachin was, _"C-Cute…"_ He suddenly spoke out his thoughts making Victor look at the young male.

"Yuuri~!" Victor stood up from his fall and approached the raven, "Yuuri, this is my dog, Makkachin~"

Makkachin barked playfully and sniffed around Yuuri, "U-Umm… "

Makkachin suddenly jumped onto Yuuri making the raven fall into his back, "M-Makka—" good old Makkachin starts to lick Yuuri's face as he wiggles his tail joyfully.

"Makkachin likes you, Yuuri~" Viktor smiled blissfully as his mouth was formed into a heart shape.

"M-Makkachin! T-That tickles!" Yuuri starts to laugh loudly with Makkachin's tickling actions.

Victor chuckled, "Alright, Makkachin. That's enough. Behave." Victor instructed and Makkachin obeyed his owner, he backed down and sat down as his tail was still wagging excitingly.

Victor approached the raven as he held out a helping hand, "Are you alright?"

Yuuri nodded and smiled cutely at the Russian making Victor's eyes widened in surprise, _C-Cute… Good job! Makkachin!_ Victor thought. The raven grabbed Victor's hand accepting his help and stood up, "Makkachin is really an energetic dog. I wished my dog was also alive at this moment so he can have a playmate." Yuuri said as he fixed himself up.

"You also have a dog?" Victor asked and was actually surprised with the raven.

"Oh yes. But, he died when he was just a pup…" Yuuri looked down and his voice suddenly became faint.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that." Victor said and was feeling sympathetic, "Please, come in Yuuri. I almost forgot that we were outside chatting." Victor chuckled softly, "So, please do come in." The older male grabbed Yuuri's hand. The young male suddenly felt comfortable around him, well, it's just a talk right? A little chit-chat, and with that Yuuri nodded and followed Victor inside his room. Once in, Victor closed the door to give them some privacy, "Please sit." Victor said as he sat on the couch with Yuuri on the other hand nodded and sat beside the Russian, "May I ask what's the name of the puppy?"

Yuuri nodded, "That reminds me, my puppy is also the same breed as Makkachin. I named him Vicchan. Aaah! Let me show you a picture." Yuuri starts to get his phone from his side pocket and starts to look for a picture of Vicchan. Once he found one he excitingly showed it to the Russian Romeo, "Here!"

Victor took a grab of Yuuri's phone to see more clearly. The picture consists of Yuuri who is a kid with a brown poodle beside him, looking very happy, well, both of them are, "Both of you are so cute."

"N-Now that I realized it, Vicchan's name is like a short name for _Victor_." Yuuri rubbed his cheek with a finger feeling embarrassed.

 _He finally said it._

"Yuuri." Victor called out the young male's name making Yuuri turn into Victor's direction, "Yes—" The older male suddenly kissed Yuuri's lips, "Mmph—" The raven's eyes widened at the sudden movement made by the Russian. Victor starts to lick Yuuri's bottom lip asking for entrance onto the young male's mouth. Yuuri, who was already intoxicated let the older male's tongue entrance his mouth. Victor started to taste the young male as his hand slowly trailed onto Yuuri's cheeks, he cupped his hand onto him and kissed him deeply but gently.

"Bwi—Bwictor…" Yuuri called out in between their kisses, uttering a muffled name.

Victor slowly pulls away with a string of saliva connects them from each other. The Russian wiped the drool off Yuuri's mouth with his thumb and licked it in his tongue as he looked and stared at the young male's hazelnut eyes, "Yes?"

 _I want more…_

"I-I wanna feel you more…" Yuuri intoxicatingly said as his eyes were already drunk with desire.

The Russian male's eyes widened with the young male's expression. He covered his mouth and hid a smirk and leaned closely to the raven raising his chin once more and gazed upon his Cinderella, "What was that?"

"I… want… more…"

Victor suddenly felt a hit of arousal flowing through his body, "You're going to be the death of me." He started to kiss the young male once again as his hands travelled down inside his shirt. Yuuri responded back to the kiss and fights for dominance with each other's tongue, of course, Victor wouldn't let Yuuri take the lead because he loves being in control.

Yuuri slowly wraps his arms around Victor's neck and pulled him closer making the kiss be deeper. Their make out session continued as Yuuri moaned inside their mouth while Victor travelled his hand down from the upper body going to Yuuri's throbbing cock. The Russian suddenly gently grabbed Yuuri's member making the young male jolt in surprise and pull away from the kiss, "V-Victor..!?"

"Shh…" Victor hushed into Yuuri's ear, "Relax…"

The Russian slowly pulled Yuuri's pants down together with his inner garments, revealing the young male's hard and throbbing member. Victor was still leaning onto Yuuri's ear and letting out a hot breath onto him, "Yuuri…"

Yuuri watched Victor's fingers teasing his member; his finger slowly caressing his length playfully and starts to wrap his hands around him, pumping his hand onto the hard cock of the young male, "V-Victor..!" Yuuri moaned out the Russian's name as he felt the warmth of his partner.

"Say my name again…"

"V-Victor… V-Vi—Victor!" Yuuri gazed up onto Victor's piercing azure eyes as he was moaning open mouthed and didn't care if he was already drooling at the side of his mouth. He might be already seen being dirty but he didn't care for at least during this time, especially his desire was overtaking his consciousness. Yuuri can feel that he was already going to release in a short matter of time, especially it was his first time getting touched like this, "V-Vic—tor, I-I'm almost—"

"Shh…" Victor released his gripped from Yuuri's cock making the young male whimper and felt cold around his dick. The Russian stood up and starts to unzip and undone the buttons of his pants and pulled them down on his knees together with his inner garments. Yuuri's eyes widened, being astonished with the size of Victor's dick.

"H-Huge…" Yuuri accidentally spoke out his thoughts making Victor smirk and sat back down on the furniture, "I'll take that as a compliment." The older male holds Yuuri's hand and kisses it, "You're not ready for something deeper than this, but at least let me do this." Victor led Yuuri on top of him, straddling over the Russian facing him as both of their cocks were rubbing each other, "I'll make you feel good…"

Victor wrapped a hand around both of their throbbing cocks and starts to bob them together, making their members successfully rub each other, "V-Victor…!" Yuuri suddenly clung onto Victor as he felt a tingling sensation onto his body.

"That's right Yuuri, call my name. I love it when say chant my name." Victor said in between his breath panting for the arousal and desire he was receiving, "Yuuri… Yuuri…" The Russian leaned onto the raven's neck and bit him, marking him onto his neck.

 _Shit._ Victor gripped on their cocks together as he gradually sped up is hand movement making Yuuri threw his head back in pleasure, leaving his mouth open and silently begging for release, "V-Victor! I-I can't…!"

"M-Me too Yuuri, I'm—Hnn..!" Victor suddenly came on his hand together with the raven. Both of them getting dirtied with both of their liquids Victor leaned his forehead onto Yuuri's shoulders as the raven on ther hand was looking up the ceiling and was catching his breath.

"I love you…" Victor muttered but Yuuri didn't hear it right since he was already tired from their activity. Victor looked up at Yuuri as the raven collapsed into his arms, making Victor chuckle, "You came so much that you even fell asleep on me."

Yuuri slept soundly in Victor's arms. The Russian carefully starts to fix himself up and tries his best not to wake the raven. He stood up and carried the young male in his arms and settles him down on his bed as he cleaned his Cinderella up. Once finished, he slipped in with Yuuri beside him and wrapped his arms around him, "Good night, My Cinderella." Victor smiled lovingly and kissed Yuuri's forehead before also drifting into sleep.


	6. Romeo's Reminiscence

**Romeo and Cinderella**

Stammivicino

* * *

Summary:

Victor is having flashback from his past and appeared as a dream. He was woken up by an angel beside him, and told some stories about him.

Their past is to be revealed!

[Chapter 5 update!]

* * *

 **Chapter 05: Romeo's Reminiscence**

/ /

"Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards."

― Søren Kierkegaard

/ /

"Nn…" Victor grunted from his sleep as he shuts his eyes more, he was whimpering from his deep slumber. He was dreaming about a past when he was still a child:

" _Yuri!" Victor called out with his childish voice, waving at the small blonde from the top of the hill._

" _Victor! Will you please slow down!?" Yuri said as he was panting and his legs were already tried from running._

" _No way! We have to see the mountains!" Victor excitingly said as he continued to run, "I hate you!" Yuri barked and continued to chase the silver child._

 _Both children raced up to the hill as the snow falls from the sky. Once they successfully reached the peak, Victor bend on his knees to catch his breath and slowly lifted his head up as his eyes widened in the beauty of the sight. The snow covered the landscape as well as the trees, everything was pure white, the beauty reflected in the child's eyes, "Beautiful…"_

" _Whoa…" Yuri was also astonished at the sight in front of him. Everything was so pure and innocent. It was cold but the sight made them warm inside._

" _Yuri! Victor! Where are you!?" A voice of a female was heard by the both children making them jump in surprise, "Yuri! Victor!"_

" _Oh no! We're in trouble for ditching chores!" Yuri panicked, "We have to go back!" The blonde starts to run back to their orphanage home, "Come on Victor!"_

 _Victor looked and nodded, "I'll be right there!" The child looked at the scenery once again and smiled, "Someday, I'm going to see a sight like this once again." He said to himself before he starts to run back to their home._

 _Once they reached home, the head of the orphanage was furious with both of the children for escaping their chores. As a result, they were punished by kneeling on the floor and showing their palms to their matron, "How many times do I have to tell you that you should follow my orders!?"_

 _SLAP!_

 _One hit in the palm for Victor and one hit on the palm for Yuri. The matron was using a hard stick on hitting their palm. Both males jolt in pain as they felt the sting from their palms, "Do you plan on doing this kind of thing again!?"_

 _Yuri and Victor shook their head in fear, "N-No…" Victor spoke._

" _Good, too bad I have to hit your beautiful hands Victor." The matron said as she caressed Victor's cheeks, "You're a beautiful child, same with Yuri."_

 _Victor hated the matron from their orphanage, she was abusive and always want to take control. One night Yuri and Victor planned on escaping from the orphanage, they brought some of their things as it was inside of their tiny little bags._

 _They were slowly walking through the hallways, careful on not to wake one of the matrons up. As they successfully reached the exit Victor grabbed the doorknob and was about to open when suddenly one the matron caught them, "What the hell are you doing!?" The matron grabbed Yuri's wrist harshly and pulled him to her, "Are you escaping from me!?"_

" _S-Stop! It hurts!" Yuri pleaded as tears starts to form in his eyes, "No!"_

" _We had enough with your—"_

" _What is happening here?" A voice of a female was heard from the front door as Victor, Yuri and even that matron didn't noticed that someone already came in to intrude their bad argument, "What are you doing with that child?"_

 _The matron froze up as soon as she heard the familiar voice. She quickly looked at the female's direction and gulped nervously, "Y-Your highness!" She quickly released her grip on Yuri who was already crying. Victor rushed to Yuri's side and hugged the blonde to his side to calm him down. The matron bowed down to respect the queen, "I-I'm just—They were escaping from me, so I had to pull them back."_

" _Pull them back in a harsh way?" The queen approached Victor and Yuri as she kneeled down and sat on the heel of her feet, "I'm Lilia Baranovskaya-Feltsman, the queen of the current ruler, Yakov Feltsman." Lilia introduced herself, "I'm here to pick and adopt a worthy child. And just right before my eyes, I already saw them."_

" _B-But your highness, they are unworthy. I-I'm sure that there are better candidates than them!" The matron reasoned with Lilia, as it was obvious that the matron wants to keep both children only to her._

" _Nonsense! Right in front of my eyes is the prima ballerina who will follow my steps—" Lilia touched Yuri's cheeks with her hand as the other caressed Victor's cheeks, " — and the Romeo who will follow my husband's steps." Lilia stood up and asked both males, "What's your decision? Stay here with this ruthless matron? Or stay with me, your new mother?"_

 _Victor tightened his grip on Yuri in his arms and had a flame of clear decision on his eyes, "We will stay with you." Lilia smiled and offered out a hand, "You've picked a very excellent decision, my boy."_

/ /

"Victor… Victor…" A faint voice of an angel was heard by the older male as he slowly starts to awaken his consciousness, "Victor, wake up." The Russian shuts his eyes more before slowly opening them, adjusting to the light that was coming inside from the window, "Victor, are you alright?" As soon as his eyesight adjusted, Yuuri was in front of him, his face hovering his with a worried expression present.

' _Someday, I'm going to see a sight like this once again.'_

Victor smiled and caressed Yuuri's cheeks as he remembered the sight he saw and the phrase he said back in the day, "I saw it once again…"

"Victor?" Yuuri blinked at the Russian's phrase. Victor slowly leaned up and kissed the young male's smooth and luscious lips. Yuuri slowly closed his eyes and kissed back, he felt that the kiss was more intimate and there were no feelings of lust unlike last night. Victor's lips was warm and lovingly, gentle and caring. Victor slowly pulled away and smiled angelically at the young male, making Yuuri's eyes widened, "U-Umm… Victor, you were sweating and whimpering in your sleep… Are you alright?"

"My Cinderella is worried about me?" Victor shifted from his bed and sat up, "Well, I just had a dream about my past."

"Past?"

Victor nodded and looked at the raven who was sitting on the heels of his feet, "I was actually an orphan together with my little brother, well not biologically but I treat him like my real younger brother. We would always get in trouble for running away from chores and for not following the matron's orders. Our matron was very strict, one bad move and she'll hit you with her trusty companion, the stick." Victor chuckled softly and Yuuri giggled and jokingly responded, "The matron found her love I guess."

Victor smiled and held Yuuri's hand and kissed it, "And I found mine."

Yuuri's face starts to flush bright red with Victor's phrase, "Yuuri, I love you. From the moment I saw you in town, I couldn't stop thinking about you. When I saw you at the party, I had a heaven-sent expression. When we came in contact, I fell in love with you more. And now, being here with you is completely a dream come true. Yuuri, do you love me?"

Yuuri looked away with a flushed expression still present on his face, "I-I'm—I-I would be dishonest if I said I don't b-but… I-I'm not yet in the position to say those words yet."

Victor grinned and hugged his Cinderella tightly, "I can wait! But those words are enough for me to understand!"

 _I found the scenery that was once in front of my eyes…_

 _This time, I'm not leaving…_

… _My new home._

"Yuuri, I've been wondering about this but, can you tell me about your trauma?" Victor asked as he pulled away from the hug and his hand starts to hold Yuuri's.

"When… I was a kid, I got lost in Japan. We were in town and I was only 4 years old… I was crying and kept on looking for my parents. I was actually in fault that time because I insisted on going to a store but then there a lot of people and I got separated. I was found by parents at an ice rink, crying and was shaking in fear. After that, my parents decided to move here to Russia after I was really deeply traumatized with the experience. We left and I tried to forget and move on." Yuuri laughed nervously, "I know it is nonsense and you might even laugh—"

"Yuuri, I'm not going to laugh. Every person has their fears and tries to fight them off but sometimes, you need someone to help you overcome your fears," Victor held Yuuri's hand tightly, "I will be your knight who will help you with that." The Russian smiled at the Raven making Yuuri breath in calm and smiled back, "Thank you."

Victor moved Yuuri's hand closer to his lips and kissed his fingers individually, "V-Victor…" Yuuri bit his lower lip. Victor continued to kiss Yuuri right hand and suddenly bites the raven's ring finger. Yuuri whimpered at the pain but at the same time he let the older male do what he wants, "There." Victor pulled away and left one last kiss, "This will serve as your temporary ring until I get you a real one." He winked at the raven.

Yuuri's face was completely red and suddenly grabbed Victor's right hand making the Russian be surprised, "Yuuri?" The raven imitated the older male's actions: He planted kisses on every finger that the Russian had on his right hand, he slowly licked the base of the Russian's ring finger and bit him there. Victor grunts and watched the raven, "Y-Yuuri…" The young male slowly pulled away, "Better mark you as well."

Victor chuckled and hugged his Cinderella, "Yuuri~!" he pulled Yuuri on top of him as he grabbed the duvet to cover them. Both of them lay back down on the bed with Yuuri's head resting on Victor's chest as the older male brushed his finger through the raven's locks, "Yuuri, let's go on a date tomorrow."

Yuuri nodded, "Okay."

"But, I need you to be in disguise, do me one favour. Dress up as a girl." Victor smiled with a heart shaped mouth present on his face.

"Okay—wait, what!?"

* * *

 **A/N: Woooo~ I posted the continuation of chapter 4 last night then chapter 5 in the morning qwq**

 **I'm sorry if I didn't post the part 2 of chapter 4 after part 1 was released, so as an sorry gift I posted chapter 5 early xD**

 **Thank you for following Romeo & Cinderella! o/ /w/ /o**


	7. Cinderella's Intoxication

**Romeo and Cinderella**

Stammivicino

* * *

Summary:

Victor asks Yuuri out on a date with him, but the Russian asks the young male for one important favour; and that is for Katsuki Yuuri to dress up as a girl.

[Chapter 6 update!]

* * *

 **Chapter 06: Cinderella's Intoxication**

/ /

"But, I need you to be in disguise, do me one favour. Dress up as a girl." Victor smiled with a heart shaped mouth present on his face.

"Okay—wait, what!?"

 _What did he just say?_ Yuuri was astonished with the older male's request, "W-Why?"

"We don't want them to make gossips about how the Romeo is together with the well-known Cinderella. Besides, I'm actually imagining what you would look like as a girl." Victor winked, "Don't worry, I'll also wear my disguise." The Russian assured the young male.

"F-Fine, if you insist." Yuuri gave up and sighs in defeat. He knew that he won't win against Victor.

Victor hummed cheerfully and was excited for tomorrow's event, "Yay~ I'll call Chris later to prepare our disguise~"

Yuuri shivered down to his spine and wrap his arms around him and muttered, "I have a bad feeling about this…"

The next day, Chris excitingly arrived early in the morning in the inn, as what Victor instructed, and the people he brought with him are also stylists who were also excited in seeing the young raven. The blonde male asked for Yuuri's room as one of the employee guided them to the raven's room, "Mr. Katsuki, Mr. Christophe Giacometti is here."

"Oh! I'm c-coming!" Yuuri opened the door for the stylists, "G-Good morning."

"Oh my! What an adorable young man! Victor really has good eye!" Chris excitingly said, "Nice too meet you, I'll be your stylist for today." The Swiss offered out a hand as Yuuri on the other hand accepted his greeting and shook his hand with him, "N-Nice too met you I'm Katsuki Yuuri."

Chris smiled and took a glimpse on the wall clock seeing that it was almost 9am and the time of date was supposed to be by 12nn, "Oh goodness! Look at the time! We should start preparing you now!" Chris starts to push Yuuri inside the young male's room but suddenly stop and looked at one of his assistants, "By the way, bring that to Victor."

"Yes, sir." One of the female stylists went to Victor's room to deliver a suit which he asked Chris to pick out for him.

The female stylists closed the door on Yuuri's room to give them privacy as Chris guided Yuuri to sit in front of the mirror, "Relax. I'll make you shine, Cinderella." The Swiss smiled at Yuuri as he slowly took the raven's glasses off and puts them safely on the side, "Do you wear contacts?"

"I do, but, I don't really like wearing them."

"Are they expired now?"

"Oh no, I actually just recently bought them."

"I see, that's good! Can you please wear them first?" Chris smiled at the raven as Yuuri smiled back and was appreciating the kind Swiss, "Sure." Yuuri opened a drawer just beside him and retrieved his contacts from the case; he opened the case of the lens and starts to put the contact in his eyes that was also his eye colour. After he successfully wore the contacts, Yuuri tears up a little since he isn't used with the wearing of lens anymore. Yuuri grabbed a tissue and carefully wipes his tears off from his eyes.

 _Such a fragile boy, be careful not to break him, Victor_. Chris chuckled softly and looked in the mirror, "Let's start Yuuri."

The stylist that was assigned to deliver Victor's suit knocked on the door of his room, "Mr. Nikiforov, Mr. Giacometti asked me to deliver the suit to you."

The door at Victor's room opened and saw the female holding up his suit. He smiled warmly at the female and took hold of his suit, "Thank you." The female was blushing a little with Victor's gentle gesture as she bowed down and made her way back to the raven's room that was just at her side.

 _Things are going smoothly_. Victor smiled and went back inside his room, closing the door and starts to prepare himself.

"Yuuri~ Come out already~" Chris called out Yuuri from outside his private bathroom inside his room.

"T-This is embarrassing!" Yuuri shouted.

"Oh hush! It won't! believe me." Chris responded as an encouragement to the raven so that Yuuri can be at least a _little_ confident.

Yuuri can be heard sighing in defeat, "F-Fine." He opened the door from his bathroom and as he walked out, all the female's stylists eyes were on him and so does Chris, "Woooow~!" all of them sang in sync.

"W-What is it weird?" Yuuri asked nervously as Chris approached him and shook his head, "No my dear. You Katsuki Yuuri is a work of art." The Swiss guided Yuuri to the mirror to see his own reflection.

Yuuri's eyes widened while in front of the mirror and he himself had a jaw-dropping expression, unbelieving that it was _him_ in reflection of the mirror, whom have gone through an incredible transformation; Yuuri was wearing a blue box pleated skirt that was high waist with four buttons as a design and the length was on up to his knee, it was paired with a classic white blouse that was tucked inside her skirt paired with a black ribbon. He was also wearing tights and a Japanese type of school shoes, the brown ones that is almost 2 inches in heels. The raven was also wearing a black wig that is a little curly, wavy and the length is above his shoulder, matching it with a side bangs that almost looked like his bangs. He was also wearing a light make up with his lips, gradient in colour because of the lip tint used.

"Beautiful isn't? And to finish it off~" Chris brought out a hair accessory that was a white flower with blue glitters on it. He puts some strands of hair behind the raven's ear and clipped the accessory on, "There, Perfect."

Yuuri looked down, clasping his hands together and his face was completely flushed, "Oh my goodness! He is so adorable!" One of the stylists squealed over him, "He's like a real girl!"

Chris looked at the wall clock and it was already 11:30, "Yuuri, it's almost time." Chris reminded the raven as Yuuri took a deep breath to calm himself, "Yeah."

Chris phone suddenly rang as he took it out from his pocket, opening his notifications, "Looks like Romeo is also done. He's already waiting outside with the car."

Yuuri gulped and was nervous once again, will he like it? I hope he does. I'm a nervous wreck!

"Let's go?" Chris looked at Yuuri as the raven looked back at the Swiss and nodded, "Okay."

Chris escorted Yuuri to the entrance of the inn as Yuuri took a deep breath as they walked outside. Victor was leaning his back at the black Audi A7 that was the latest edition as the Russian was scrolling through his feeds in his phone. Victor was wearing a black collared long sleeve shirt and his buttons was opened until his chest, as it was tucked in his black pants. He was also wearing a black blazer with one of the buttons closed. The scenery itself is making Yuuri's jaw drop internally, _oh my God…_

Chris whistled at Victor's look, "Still hot as ever, Victor."

Victor looked up as soon as he heard Chris' voice, "Aaah, Chris! Long time no see—" The Russian suddenly froze when he saw Yuuri's appearance, _shit…_

"I've came to deliver your princess." Chris said teasingly as he pushed Yuuri to Victor, "Here you go, Romeo."

Victor stood there in front of Yuuri, frozen and stiff. He gazed at Yuuri's exquisite appearance with Yuuri on the other hand was blushing madly as he looked back at Victor having both of them star struck with each other.

"Excuse me, you might be late with lunch." Chris spoke to break both males contact before they melt with them staring at each other, "O-Oh, yes." Victor snapped back to reality and puts his phone in his pocket. He opened the front seat door for Yuuri, "Please."

Yuuri nodded and shyly slid inside the car's front seat and was trying to make himself comfortable with the skirt. Once Yuuri was already settled in Victor closed the door, "Oh you almost forgot this." The Swiss handed a blue capelet coat that's length was almost long as the skirt. Victor gladly accepted it and smiled, "Thank you Chris."

"Anytime, Victor." Chris winked at the Russian and Victor gave him a soft smile a response. Victor made his way to the driver seat, putting Yuuri's coat at the back seat and closed the door as he wore his seatbelt and starts to drive their way to the restaurant.

As Victor was driving, Yuuri was clasping his hands together trying to calm himself down. _What's with his reaction earlier? Does he like it? W-What if he doesn't!?_

"Yuuri." His deep and thick voice made the young male shiver down to his spine as he faced his partner slowly, "Y-Yes?" suddenly, Yuuri's eyes widened as a faint colour of red was shown in Victor's cheeks.

"You look absolutely stunning." Victor smiled as his eyes continued to look at the road.

Yuuri's face turned more red in colour as he looked back down to his hands rubbing them together, "T-Thank you. U-Umm… Victor, you said you are also going to wear a disguise."

Victor chuckled softly, "Yes, _I will_." The Russian grabbed his black glasses from the compartment and wore it, "Disguise."

 _You've got to be kidding me._ Yuuri looked at Victor unsatisfied and pouted, "That's not fair."

"I never said that I would also dress up as a girl." Victor teasingly said as they stopped at the stoplight when it turned to red. The Russian looked at Yuuri as he noticed that the seatbelt wasn't strapped on, "Yuuri."

"Yes?" Yuuri faced the Russian and suddenly froze when his face was close to his. Yuuri shut his eyes closed as Victor reached for the seatbelt on the raven's side and strapped it on him, "Safety first."

"What?" Yuuri looked and blinked his eyes multiple times before realizing he wasn't wearing the seatbelt earlier, "Oh…"

Victor winked at Yuuri and teased him, "Expecting something else."

"N-No!" Yuuri looked away and just gazed outside the window. The Russian chuckled and was amused at the raven's reaction. As soon as the lights turned green, they continued to drive going to their destination.

After minutes have passed they finally arrived in an expensive looking restaurant. Victor parked in front of the entrance and went out of his driver seat as he went to Yuuri's side, opening the car and held out a helping hand to him. Yuuri accepted his hold and grabbed his hand as he went out of the car with a little femininity present at his gestures. Well, he was a _woman_ for that day after all. Victor closed the door and gave the key to the valet as he guided Yuuri's hand to wrap it around his arms. Yuuri looked at Victor as the Russian gave him a warm smile, "Let's go, my Cinderella."

Yuuri nodded and looked in front of him as the door opened for them; both males entered the room as every famous person was there. They proceeded to the counter to ask for the reservation Victor had, "Table for Nikiforov please."

"Oh yes, your highness, Mr. Nikiforov, we have been expecting you. Please, follow me." The waiter grabbed hold of two menus as he started to walk going to the private area Victor reserved. All eyes were on Yuuri as they passed by the tables making the young male look down, "Their eyes are all on you because you are absolutely gorgeous. You never fail to surprise me." Victor whispered making Yuuri's ears turn red.

The waited opened the door leading to their private spot; the area is a balcony, wherein the view of St. Petersburg can be seen. Yuuri's eyes sparkles and Victor noticed the young male's gaze making him smile and chuckle softly. The raven quickly loose his grip on Victor's arms and ran to the balcony admiring the sight, "So beautiful!"

Victor approached the young male stood beside him as he watched Yuuri's expression, "You're beautiful."

Yuuri looked into Victor's azure eyes as he saw his melting smile present on the older male's face, "T-Thank you."

"I shall leave the menus here, Mr. Nikiforov. Please don't hesitate to call me when you are ready to order." The waiter said as he bowed down and left the two.

"Shall we? Yuuri." Victor held out his hand. Yuuri nodded and puts his hand above the Russian, "Yes, please."

Victor lead Yuuri to his seat as he pulled the chair and pushed it back when Yuuri is about to sit down. Victor on the other hand went to his seat, removing his glasses and puts it at the side, "What do you want to eat?"

Yuuri starts to look at the menu in the Japanese cuisine's part, "Oh, they have my favourite. Katsudon."

"Katsudon?" Victor blinked and titled his head a little to the side, curious with the name.

"Oh, basically it's pork cutlet bowl." Yuuri smiled.

Victor smiled back, "I'm having what you're having, Yuuri."

"A-Are you sure? You might not like it."

"I doubt it. I know you have the same taste as mine, Yuuri."

"O-Okay."

Victor called out the waiter and ordered a katsudon for the both of them, Yuuri watched Victor as the Russian gave out their orders, "—a champagne, and your best seller dessert." The waiter wrote it all down and bowed before leaving, "I'll be right back."

"Victor, won't they spread a word that you're dating a mysterious girl?"

Victor shook his head, "No, don't worry. This is actually my territory. What happens in here stays only here. Oh! By the way Yuuri, let's exchange numbers." Victor smiled as he brought his phone out.

"Sure!" Yuuri brought his phone out from a secret pocket in his skirt and gave his phone to Victor as Yuuri did the same. Both males entered their numbers as well as their e-mail addresses, "There." Yuuri gave Victor's phone back to him and the Russian did so too, "Finally!" Victor breathed out and smiled like a child.

Yuuri amusingly smiled at Victor's childish gestures, "Victor, It's amazing how you are still positive after the things that happened to your past."

"Well, my past ain't that bad completely. It's just that the matron was my only nightmare." Victor laughed, "After getting adopted by the king and queen, life has been better but the pressure of studying the kingdom's task." The Russian leaned back and sighed.

"Is that why you took a week off from your duties?"

"Yes, and it's also because I want to spend my time in getting to know you better." Victor sat back up properly and smiled.

Yuuri's cheeks flushed and smiled, "Victor…" suddenly, without any warning the waiter brought the food they ordered, "Finally!" the waiter served their food in front them as Victor started to drool at the katsudon's smell, "Wow! Amazing!" Victor grabbed his spoon since he doesn't know yet how to eat with chopsticks. He started to taste and eat his first bite of katsudon, "Vkusnooooo~!" Victor shouted as he continued to stuff his face with katsudon, "What is this? Is this what a God eats?"

"I-I'm glad you liked it." Yuuri blushed as he starts to eat his, "Tho, you should try and eat my mother's katsudon."

Victor's eyes sparkled, "Does it taste better than this!?"

"Absolutely! Home-made foods are the best after all!" Yuuri grinned as Victor wiped some rice off is mouth, "Do you also make katsudon?"

"Oh yes, I do. My mother taught me actually."

"Then, I'm looking forward for you to cook for me, Yuuri~"

Yuuri nodded shyly and continues with his food. After more than an hour of eating while chatting, Victor paid for the bills though Yuuri insisted in splitting the bills, but Victor was a proper gentleman and couldn't let a _girl_ pay for the date. Both male left the restaurant as Victor slipped his glasses back in, "That was great~ Yuuri let's take a walk? The park is just right there." The Russian pointed as Yuuri nodded, "Sure."

Both male's started to walk to the park when suddenly snow started to fall hard off from the sky, "Aah, I left my coat in the car." Yuuri furrowed his eyesbrows.

Victor removed his jacket and puts it around the young raven, "Here."

"B-But, Victor, you'll get cold." Yuuri frowned, looking worried at the older male.

Victor smiled warmly at Yuuri, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Let's find a shelter for now." Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri's waist and starts to lead him in some buildings, looking for a hotel wherein they'll stay for the night. Yuuri gazed up at Victor's face, looking serious as if he looked like he was really determined to keep Yuuri safe.

 _Victor is really a nice person… How did I deserve him? I love him but I couldn't say it in words, I'm not yet in the position to say it… Are we lovers? Is Victor serious with me? What if everything was just a lie and is only having a 'friends with benefits on me'? But… It must be nice to be really loved by him…_

Yuuri continued to look at Victor with a dazed expression, getting intoxicated with his thoughts full of Victor. The Russian noticed Yuuri's drunken daze and find it arousing. Victor tried to calm himself down first and immediately continues to look for a hotel room.

After a few more walks, Victor found a hotel that looked like a 4-star hotel, he didn't care about the hotel's rank as long as it was a shelter from the snow, "One room please."

"I'm sorry sir, but the only available room tonight is a suite."

"No problem, I'll take it." Victor said as the front man starts to print the documents for their stay. Victor looked at where Yuuri is standing and saw the young man gripping onto his jacket, inhaling the older males scent. Yuuri's face appeared to be drunk with the man's smell, intoxicating him.

 _I love his smell… It's making me calm…_

"Yuuri, it's time to go." Victor snapped Yuuri back to reality as Victor wrapped his arms around the young male's waist, supporting him from intoxication. Yuuri nodded and starts to follow Victor to their room.

As soon as they reached their hotel suite, Victor tapped the sensor with the card as the door opened automatically. Victor lets Yuuri enter the room first. He closed the doors after he entered the room and locked it. He settled the key card at the side as Yuuri faced him and removed his jacket holding it back to Victor, "T-Thank you.."

Victor suddenly grabbed Yuuri's wrist and pushed him to the door as he his lips impacted on the young raven's. Yuuri grunted at the impact of his back, it wasn't that hard but he still felt the impact behind him. Victor hungrily kissed the young male as he his tongue started to travel inside Yuuri's mouth.

The young male tasted divine and is very addictive for Victor's taste. The Russian's hands starts to travel down Yuuri's thighs, smoothly caressing onto his pale white skin. Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor's neck as he pulled him in closer for the kiss to be deeper. The Russian was already in heat the same with the young male. Victor grabbed both of Yuuri's luscious thighs and brought him up onto his hips as he pushed himself onto the raven's groin, rubbing themselves on their fully clothed member as they continued their messy make out session. Yuuri pulled away from the kiss and was already gasping for air, "V-Victor…"

Victor carried Yuuri off to a table and set all of the objects on top aside making some fall to the ground. Victor didn't care about it and continues to kiss the raven in his neck, "W-Wait! V-Victor!" Yuuri puts his hand on the Russian's chest to stop him, making Victor look at him in wonder, "What is it?"

"T-The clothes that I-I'm wearing… I-It-'s uncomfortable. A-At least let me take them off."

Victor starts to lean in once again attempting to kiss the raven, "I'll take those off—" He was suddenly stopped by Yuuri whose finger was on Victor's lips, "No!" Yuuri protested and looked into Victor's eyes, "I'll take it off by myself. J-Just give me a minute."

Victor backed up and gave up, "Alright. I'll wait for you."

Yuuri quickly dropped down to the ground and hurried himself to the bathroom. Victor on the other hand watched the raven's figure leave as he sighed and brushed his hair back with a flushed cheeks, "Damn, I never been so worked up before."

/ /

Yuuri quickly locked the door and was breathing heavily his face was a complete mess from their recent make out, and his face was a complete tomato. The raven covered his face with both hands and slide down as he sat on the cold tiles, _"Oh my God… I-I was completely lost there!"_

The Japanese raven stood up and looked himself in the mirror as he took a deep breath to calm himself. Yuuri took of his wig and washed his face to remove the make-up he was wearing, "Better." He smiled at himself and took off the rest of his clothing, except for his boxers and his upper garment.

Yuuri proceeded back to Victor and took a very deep breath before he showed himself to the older male. As soon as Victor heard the door open, he quickly looked at that direction, "Aah, Yuuri, I actually ordered some… dinner… if you… like…" The tone of the Russian suddenly melts down as he saw Yuuri's clothes discarded somewhere at the bathroom and only left with a two piece garments, "… Yuuri…"

Yuuri clasped both of his hands together and fidgets a little, "U-Umm… V-Victor, t-tonight l-let me, d-do things to you…" He slowly walked towards the Russian who was very surprised with the raven. He knelt down on the floor as he was in between Victor's legs.

"Y-Yuuri, don't tell me you're gonna—"

"I-I don't know what this is called b-but, I also want you to feel what I felt the other night." Yuuri looked at him with purity and innocence. How did Victor ended having such a sacrifice who's THIS innocent!? Victor himself wasn't pure anymore since he slept with some girls before, but, Yuuri is different, he doesn't want to taint Yuuri but at the same time, he does. He wants to paint Yuuri with his own marking in his whole body, but, it's note yet time, things needs to go slowly and surely.

"Y-Yuuri."

Yuuri slowly unbuckles Victor's belt and unzips his pants. Victor was already hard from their early session; Yuuri stared at the bulge that Victor had under his boxers and gulped before pulling the older male's boxers down as Victor's manhood sprung free from his clothes. Yuuri was about to take it in his mouth when suddenly Victor lifted Yuuri's chin and traced a finger on his lips, "Are you sure about this?"

Yuuri nodded and smiled, "I am." The raven looked back down at his cock and slowly starts to suck on the head of the cock. Victor grunts as he slowly pushed back the young male's bangs to look at him more clearly. Seeing the raven take him into his innocent mouth, just thinking about it turns Victor on more.

Yuuri can feel the throbbing of Victor's cock as slowly takes him in, bobbing his head up and down making Victor close his eyes and tilt his head back in pleasure, "Y-Yuuri…" Victor gripped on the raven's locks. Yuuri on the other hand saw Victor's expression and wanted to take it further to see what kind of expression will the Russian show him more. The raven starts to deep throat him as Victor gasped and gripped tightly on Yuuri's hair pulling him, and prevents him from doing that, "Y-Yuuri, N-No…"

Yuuri pulled away causing for Victor's dick to fall out of his mouth, "Y-You don't like it?"

Victor pulled Yuuri up to his lap and caressed his face, "No, I actually love it. But, it's not yet the right time for you do that. Especially, you're still not that experienced."

"T-Teach me then." Yuuri looked at Victor, begging.

Victor's eyes widened and suddenly leaned his head onto the young male's shoulder and mutters, "

Блядь."

 _Fuck._

Victor pinned Yuuri down to the bed and hovered his body over the young male like a predator, "Watch me. Never take your eyes off me."

Yuuri nodded and watched Victor above him; The Russian starts unbutton Yuuri's upper garments, revealing his pale white skin. He starts to rub his cold finger over Yuuri's nubs making the young male whimper, "A-Aaah…" Victor leaned in and plants kisses onto Yuuri's neck as his finger continues to the works and slowly pinching them, "V-Victor…"

"Shh…" Victor suddenly bit Yuuri's neck making the young male grunt and whimper in pain and pleasure running through his body. The Russian made his way down to Yuuri's hard nipples and starts to suck on them as his hand travelled down to Yuuri's boxers, pulling them down to his thighs as his reaction sprung free from prison. Victor starts to wrap his hand around Yuuri's leaking cock as he continued to suck on the raven's nubs, "V-Victor..!"

"Patience, Yuu~ri~" Victor rolled his tongue and starts to make his way down to Yuuri's stomach, planting kisses over them as he slowly and dangerously went closer to his partner's aching cock. Yuuri suddenly grabbed onto the sheets as he felt excitement running through him and hoping that his leaking cock would get attention from the handsome Russian.

"Ready, Yuuri?" Victor looked up with a smirk present on his face, "Don't take your eyes off me." His tone of voice suddenly lowered making Yuuri shiver down in his spine. Victor starts to stroke Yuuri's dick before taking it on his mouth. The silver male starts to bob his head up and down at a normal pace making Yuuri grip tighter on the bed sheets, "V-Victor!" The boy unconsciously thrusts his hips up to meet with Victor's mouth. Victor on the other hand takes Yuuri in down to his throat making the raven suddenly cum on Victor's mouth without any warning, "A-Aaaaah-!"

Victor pulled away from Yuuri's half hard cock and licked his lips in pure satisfaction, "You taste so divine." The Russian went in between Yuuri's legs and lined his cock around Yuuri's, "This is how I'll fuck you in the right time."

The Russian's words sent Yuuri shiver down his spine, he actually loves it when Yuuri talks dirty with him. Victor grabbed Yuuri's legs and raised them up, and closed them so his thighs can be squeezing his hard cock, "V-Victor!?"

"You're quite flexible aren't you, Моя любовь?/ _my love?_ " Victor starts to thrust is dick with Yuuri's as both males starts to moan in ecstasy. Yuuri gripped on the sheets under him as his mouth continued to be left open as he lets out a noise that was a complete music through Victor's ears, "V-Victor! I-I'm going to cu—"

"I'm almost there, so you better hold it in." Victor starts to thrust faster as the friction between their cocks starts to heat up causing both males to feel a need of releasing the liquids, F-Fuck!" Victor grunted as he felt himself going to the edge.

"V-Victor!" Yuuri moaned out loudly in ecstasy as he came on his stomach, Victor on the other hand also came on Yuuri's stomach. Both males were completely exhausted as both of them lay next to each other, "T-That was amazing." Yuuri breathed out.

"Y-Yeah, it is." Victor also breathed out as he faced the raven, smiling, "Yuuri, I love you."

Yuuri eyes widened and closed his eyes, gulping down his nervousness, "V-Victor, I-I also love—"


End file.
